


Primal Instinct

by falloutgirl



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: (ala werewolves), (kind of), Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Breeding Kink, Consensual Kink, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mating Rituals, Mentions of Somnophilia Kink, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Werewolves, more tags added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutgirl/pseuds/falloutgirl
Summary: “No sane Alpha werewolf would sleep with a human,” Chanyeol says after a long moment. He eyes Jongin sharply, mouth turned up in a corner. Chanyeol watches him carefully, like a hawk, irises flashing burgundy red.“I'm sorry for wasting your time then,” Jongin starts to reply, but Chanyeol waves him off.“So it's a good thing thatI'mnot one,” he continues, flashing Jongin a smile that shows two rows of perfect white, sharp, teeth.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 51
Kudos: 346
Collections: EXO MONSTERFEST 2020





	Primal Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> **IMPORTANT!! please read!!!**
> 
> the tags are only the tip of the iceberg. pertaining to the content warnings, this fic will eventually include:  
>  **extremely rough sex, biting kink, praise kink, pregnancy kink, scenting, knotting, etc.**  
>  i'll update the tags once i finish this but understand that the tags above and this disclaimer serves as the content warning. don't like, don't read, etc, etc.
> 
> written for **Prompt #O75** for MonsterFest: _Jongin is a human with a need that only an alpha can fulfill. He wants to be bred, or at least pretend to be since he can't actually get pregnant which is fine - he just likes to feel full. Luckily for Jongin, he comes across the perfect alpha who is more than willing to help him out._
> 
> thanks to the Mods for granting such a long extension. This fic is almost finished I just couldn't get the second part up in time for the deadline. 
> 
> Very lightly beta'd by myself only. Any mistakes herein are my own. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

“This is ridiculous,” Jongdae says from behind Jongin, peering over his shoulder as he looks at the ad Jongin's placed in the classified section of _Supernatural Beings Weekly._ “In fact, I think you have a certain death wish.”

“That's a little extreme, hyung,” Jongin whines, bottom lip jutting out in a pout. Jongdae does nothing but _tsk_ in response, though for the most part, Jongin knows he's gotten all the bitching out of his system. For now at least.

“I don't know what's worse,” Jongdae continues, sitting down at the kitchen table with a coffee mug in his hand, flipping idly through the newspaper—the _human_ one this time. “The fact that you posted a _seeking alpha knot_ ad in _Supernatural Weekly_ or the fact that no one at that damn newspaper office stopped you.”

Jongin shrugs. The werewolves behind the counter just gave him a sinister look, and not much else. “They said I smelled good,” Jongin mutters, nonchalant, eyes still trained on his classified ad. He feels embarrassed calling it a _personal_ ad, even though that's what it really is. After a certain amount of effort, there really is no polite way to say _Human seeking Alpha wolf. Call at XXX-XXX-XXXX for more details._

“At some point, it looks desperate,” Jongdae laughs, and takes a sip of his coffee.

“I _am_ desperate,” Jongin whines, finally closing the newspaper to look at his older brother. “I just... you know—”

“Fuck monsters,” Jongdae continues, a roll of his eye. They've run the gamut on this before. Jongin knows he's even lucky those wolves working behind the desk at _Supernatural Beings_ even let him, a human, through the front door.

“When you say it like that—”

“You have a fetish,” Jongdae continues, barreling on, because if there's anything Jongin's older brother is, it's blunt. “You have a fetish for monsters. It's fine. A wolf fetish. Specifically, a wolf fetish.” Jongdae runs a hand through his hair, messing it up. “God, my younger brother is a fucking furry.”

“I'm not a furry!” Jongin says, “I just... hyung... I have _needs_.”

“I don't want a play by play, for the love of God. Just be careful alright? Werewolves are dangerous. And you're desperately searching for an _Alpha_. You might as well hold a sign over your head saying _free meat here_! while you're at it.”

“You think it'll increase my chances?”

“God,” Jongdae rolls his eyes, “I need an Aleve.”

“Hyung, please,” Jongin says one last time, reaching across their little dining table and plucking a fruit out of the basket. “I didn't know how else to ask. Besides, Baekhyun said it would be a good idea to post an advert. I didn't think they would actually let me.”

“When is listening to Byun _Baekhyun_ of all people a good idea?!”

“If it gets me werewolf dick—”

“Why do I even bother asking,” Jongdae mutters to himself. “Just don't get killed, alright? And at least make sure he's not gonna turn you. Cause then I'll be obligated to report to the Department of Supernatural Affairs that my brother's been violated by a wolf, and I don't wanna deal with the paperwork.”

“What if I want him to violate me? Hmm?” Jongin can barely contain the giggle in his mouth.

“Finish your fucking breakfast,” Jongdae says, throwing the newspaper down. Jongin breaks out into a loud cackle.

***

The truth of the matter is simple. Jongin works a nice job at a dance academy as a ballet teacher during the weekdays, teaching little kids from the age of four to ten how to do everything from the basic stances to a very cute, very tiny pirouette. He spends his nights annoying his older brother Jongdae, shooting the shit with his friends Sehun and Baekhyun over online games, and on Friday nights and weekends Jongin would spend as much time as he could feasibly manage at _Club Doomsday_ , one of the only few supernatural nightclubs that allows humans inside, trying to get laid.

Jongin's a bit of a monster _enthusiast,_ despite what his wretched brother might say. Jongin doesn't fuck monsters because they are monsters, but because—

Well because he thinks it's hot.

There really doesn't have to be another reason for it, right?

It's not a fetish, despite what Jongdae drones on about like a mother hen. More like... a very strong interest in the supernatural side of the world they live in. There's fairies, vampires, and of course some good old fashioned incubi. Purely run of the mill stuff, especially in a club scene. Once, by pure luck, Jongin even met a banshee.

What Jongin has never seen on these outings of course, where he goes out and has fun like any normal sane human with a thing for monsters does, is a _werewolf_. He used to wonder before, why wolves didn't come out in droves. Surely, they'd be interested in humans, just as much as humans were in them? Surely, right? It’s created a chain reaction, almost, a near obsession to find werewolves and communicate with them—in the bedroom or otherwise.

But werewolves, despite Jongin’s innate nosiness, have always remained the elusive monster of the shadows. The one that continuously slips through the cracks. Jongin wasn’t sure why he was fixated on werewolves, in fact, considering the fixation on wolves was how he got into fucking other monsters in the first place—a vain attempt to scratch the so-called _itch_ —however, as much fun and exhilarating as these hook ups could be, Jongin always felt like there was just something… _missing_.

What Jongin wanted was something he couldn’t even truly work out for himself. It was a desire that was hard to put into words, and most of the time, when he did think about it, all it made him feel was a little too hot under the collar. It felt like an instinctual need. A primal _want_. A burning, burning desire—an affinity for this specific type of monster, that has been bubbling under the surface for what feels like as long as Jongin can possibly remember.

Like in some way, if there was a Maslow’s Hierarchy of Needs for monster fucker enthusiasts, the bottom of Jongin’s pyramid would say _werewolf_.

“We joke about it a lot,” Baekhyun had said once, “but I’m starting to actually think you really do need to fuck a wolf,” his voice was nonchalant, an observation shared over midnight burgers after another unsuccessful night out at _Club Doomsday._ Jongin hadn't found anyone interesting enough to go home with that night, or hook up with in the bathroom, and Baekhyun, being the excellent best friend and wingman he is, decided he too would also leave empty handed. “Like, no more hand waving or whining about it, but actually do it.”

“What makes you say that?” Jongin asked, in between bites of fries.

Baekhyun shrugged, “You're restless. You keep looking around the club for something. Come on, Jongin. I know how you are in bed,” Baekhyun had thrown him a greasy look and Jongin rolled his eyes, blush still coloring his cheeks. “I've heard about wolves through the grapevine, too.”

“And what's that?”

“They're strong, possessive, crazy,” Baekhyun snorted, carefully adding in an eyeroll just because he could, “seems like just your type.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jongin said, throwing a french fry at Baekhyun.

“Have you ever heard of an Alpha werewolf?” Baekhyun asked slowly, licking his lips.

“Nothing different from what we already could find out,” Jongin had replied, munching his way through his fries.

Now Jongin's interest was piqued. That wolf hierarchy was already hard to find out through normal methods, and at this point, Jongin’s weird craving for the touch of a wolf superseded any sort of self defense mechanism a human like himself should have in place. The Alpha was the strongest. The Alpha was the head of a werewolf pack. The Alpha was elusive, cutthroat, and above all, the _meanest._

 _Just my type,_ Jongin remembers thinking.

He swallowed around his bite of food, giving Baekhyun his full attention.

“You know that... that _thing_ you like?”

“Which one Baekhyun?” Jongin resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Remember,” Baekhyun had said, voice pitched extremely low, cautious, “when Sehun got you that dildo with the cum pump for your birthday as a gag gift?” he snorted a laugh.

Jongin gulped, cheeks flushing.

“Do you remember that?”

“How could I forget?” Jongin responded, carefully. He remembers holding the stupid gag gift in his hands while Sehun laughed himself hoarse at Jongin’s embarrassment. Everyone around him had thought it was hilarious—everyone except Baekhyun.

Because Baekhyun, being the astute observer he always is, could tell just from the flush on Jongin’s cheeks, that it wasn’t red from embarrassment, but red because… because…

Jongin was so completely and utterly turned on.

He remembers Baekhyun cornering him later that night, eyebrows arched mischievously, telling Jongin how he could help him use his present. And Jongin agreed, because if Baekhyun was good at anything it was making Jongin _feel_ good. Baekhyun fucked him with the dildo ‘til he was hoarse, pumping the entire bottle of fake cum inside Jongin until he felt so full he couldn’t move.

Then of course, he had to go and jokingly say that Jongin looked _pregnant_ from how full he was. It was weird, Jongin definitely knew that. It was probably the weirdest thing to be turned on by… and yet. The way Baekhyun had made that off hand comment to Jongin during sex had sent his brain and body into a tailspin, where he simply couldn’t focus on anything else except that. Baekhyun’s hands had caressed Jongin’s stomach as he removed the toy and replaced it with himself, fucking Jongin hard and sloppy, taking him from behind, goading him deeper into the fantasy, caressing his belly like he really was knocked up. _Fuck, look at you,_ Baekhyun had said, breath warm in Jongin’s ear, _so round and so plump, so full._ And that, hands down, was some of the best sex he and Baekhyun ever had.

Of course, Baekhyun still loved to give him shit for it in the aftermath though.

And since that night, Jongin couldn't stop thinking about how it would be, if he was actually pregnant, if Baekhyun could actually fill him up like that, pump him full of cum and just fucking breed him. Over and over.

“An Alpha could do that for you,” Baekhyun had whispered across the table. A chill ran up Jongin’s spine at the thought. A little light at the end of a very confusing tunnel of more and more questions that his body seemed to know the answers to, but would not let his mind be privy.

Suffice to say after that, Jongin spent many more nights researching various types of breeding porn, werewolf porn, and whatever else under the sun he could find. For once, that weird itch under his skin felt settled as he watched unnamed Alpha werewolves on the screen fuck other wolves to near incapacity, their rim stretched so wide around the _knot_ —another great thing Jongin learned—that it looked like it would break. Their faces red and blotchy and covered in tears, arms and wrists dotted with finger and palm shaped bruises as the Alpha werewolf just took and took and _took_ until he unloaded what Jongin thought was an _obscene_ amount of cum into the other wolf's body. And so, the image of an Alpha werewolf breeding him until he was pregnant, even if it was impossible, and stuffing him full of cum until he could feel his stomach distend, gasping for breath as they fucked in deeper and deeper, tears streaming down his face as he begged them to go harder and harder, to _never stop, no, don’t stop, please_ has permeated Jongin’s thoughts ever since.

Yes, Jongin is fully aware he has a problem. No, he isn’t going to do anything at this point to stop it.

He sighs wistfully, mind brought back to the present. It has been almost a week since he posted that advert, and so far, he's not gotten a single call. He doesn't want to give up hope, but ever since the day Baekhyun had told him about what an Alpha wolf could do for him, Jongin hasn't been back to the club since. And that was almost a month ago. Everything just seemed to pale in comparison to what a werewolf could provide.

Now if only he could find one that wanted to _fuck_ a human.

Which brings Jongin to his current predicament. Wolves are notoriously private creatures, the ones that kept to themselves nearly the most out of all the supernatural beings. Hardly anyone has ever seen a werewolf, and perhaps the best part was that during days they weren't in transformation from the moon, the wolves could pass for just about any regular human. Add in the fact that outside of anonymous werewolf porn in video or literature Jongin could find online, mostly every other type of information pertinent to werewolves was simply… unknown, which made it all the more difficult to find one who was _willing_.

It wasn't like Jongin had a supernatural sense of smell. He couldn't sniff a wolf out like a vampire could. Or have the sixth sense like most fae did. All he had to rely on was his own wits, his charm, his beautiful face, and unfortunately, the classifieds section of the _Supernatural Beings Weekly_. He lets out a soft grunt, staring at his phone and wishing someone would call. Jongin knows there has to be a wolf out there that wants to fuck a human right? It can't just be this way—it can't just be one sided.

He sighs miserably before rolling onto his bed, fresh out of the shower, the ache from a day of teaching permeating through his bones. Jongin winces when his lower back rests against the pillows, the strain of spending the day trying to do more of the complex barre exercises with his older students leaving him more worse for wear than he hoped for. He takes two Aleve and downs half the bottle of water on his bedside table, careful to make sure Jongdae doesn’t suspect his old injuries are flaring up again. Jongin pulls his blanket up high and tucks it under his neck, heaving out another sigh into the darkness.

If Jongin has to go to the newspaper again when his advert ends to renew it for another week of hopeless misery, he's gonna be totally pissed.

***

The last few days of his first week of adverts passes, and Jongin is gloomy central.

“Please untwist your underwear,” Jongdae says, throwing a pillow at Jongin where he's seated on the couch, eating a pint of rainbow chocolate chip ice cream.

“It's hopeless!” Jongin whines, shoveling a spoonful of the ice cream in his mouth. “No werewolf is gonna wanna fuck me. Especially an Alpha.”

“You’re so dramatic,” Jongdae chides, taking the pint of ice cream out of Jongin's hands and putting it back in the freezer.

“Hyung,” Jongin says softly, and god, his voice sounds wobbly even to his own ears. “Am I undesirable to a sexy werewolf?”

“Get up,” Jongdae says, “and put on some clothes. We are going out.”

“Where too?” Jongin sighs.

“The _Supernatural Beings Weekly_ office. Before they close, come on. I can't believe I am saying this, but by God, I will help you find a werewolf to fuck you. Mom, forgive me. I'll pay for this next week of your advert so you shut up. And _this_ time, you are _not_ putting ‘ _Looking for a hot Alpha wolf. Please call me!’_ in the fucking ad. Have some class.”

“What would I do without you, hyung?”

“Probably not have a roof over your head at this rate,” Jongdae grumbles as they make their way out of their apartment.

***

They arrive outside the building of the newspaper office with about an hour to spare before it closes.

“I'll be back,” Jongin says, getting out of the car.

“I'm coming with you,” Jongdae replies, long suffering.

“No!” Jongin says, “Please, um. This is embarrassing, hyung. Just let me do it.”

“Fine,” Jongdae says, and hands over his wallet to Jongin, agreeing to wait patiently in the car.

Jongin accepts it with a smile on his face, closing the door behind him. The walk across the parking lot is short, and Jongin uses that time to calm his nerves and recenter himself. He did this last week, he can easily do it again. He takes a deep breath as he pushes the front door open, the bell chime resounding out. Jongin looks at the front desk, and notes it's the same two boys from last week who are working here again.

“Back again, huh?” the shorter of the two says, mouth twisting up in a smile. “Didn't find any takers?”

“No,” Jongin replies evenly, stubborn enough that he won't let a little wolf deter him. “So I'm just here to renew it.”

“Ah,” the taller one notes, and at least this one doesn't look like he's having too much fun laughing at Jongin's expense. “We actually made a mistake last week,” he replies, and has the decency to look chagrined.

“A mistake?”

“Yes,” the short one takes over. “You see, our boss, the editor, didn't inform us that classifieds are supposed to run by him first. So if you want to renew it for another week, you will have to meet him. Is that okay?” The smile he gives Jongin is equal parts daunting and attractive.

“S-Sure,” Jongin replies, at this point willing to try anything that could get him what he desires.

“I'm Ten, by the way, and this is my coworker Lucas.”

“Nice to meet you,” he replies politely, “I'm Jongin.”

“Go tell Boss that... _he_ is here,” Ten says coyly, and Jongin wants to know what that could mean, but he keeps his mouth shut. From the little research he's been able to do, and the scant knowledge he's found, he knows wolves have a keen sense of smell for nearly every emotion. The last thing he wants Ten and Lucas to smell is his _fear_.

“I'll be right back,” Lucas says with a nod.

Jongin has a seat on the chair near the front desk, and he can feel Ten's gaze burning a hole in the side of his face.

“I hope you know what you're getting yourself into,” Ten says, feigning innocence. “I hope you know what you're asking for when you're asking around for an _Alpha_ wolf.”

“How do you—”

“Wolves have very good hearing,” Ten says, but the smile he offers Jongin is not unkind. “And word travels fast in the underworld—so to speak—when there's a human who's constantly asking around a club packed with supernatural creatures for a _werewolf_.”

Jongin gulps, nodding. “I see,” he says intelligently.

“Besides,” Ten says, “you posted the ad. Of course we read it.”

“Of course,” Jongin says. _Duh. Why wouldn’t they see it?_

“I hope you find what you're looking for,” Ten adds on, “this time around.” His smile is unnerving, and Jongin feels a shiver run up his spine.

“Hey,” Lucas says, coming out from the back, “Boss said I can come and get you.”

Jongin gives him a jerky nod, following Lucas behind the desk and down the back hallway, to where his boss' office must be. Lucas doesn't say much to Jongin, not as talkative as Ten was, and Jongin relishes in the silence, preparing himself to convince the editor of this damn newspaper to _please, please let me run my ad for another week._

“Last door on the left,” Lucas says, and about faces back down the hall to the front. Jongin guesses it must just be himself from here on out. He walks a short distance down the hall, passing by many closed office doors, before he arrives at one that is slightly ajar. Jongin knocks first, because it's the polite thing to do, and then pushes the door in when he hears an affirmative sound.

“Hello,” a deep, sensual voice says, making Jongin stop in his tracks. He can feel his jaw touching the floor. "Close the door behind you, would you please?"

Jongin obeys without a second thought.

“Hi,” the man before him says again. Jongin looks up and meets his big eyes, a deep dark brown. His hair is black and styled up nicely off his forehead, showing off a small face with a strong jawline, large ears that are so endearing, a soft nose, and a wide mouth with an equally plush set of lips. The gaze he gives Jongin is equal parts arousing and _terrifying_. “I'm Chanyeol.”

“The Boss,” Jongin says, mouth agape. He feels Chanyeol's eyes roam over his body, looking him up and down, searching.

Chanyeol snorts. “That's what Ten and Lucas call me. But you can use my name.”

“I'm Jongin,” he replies, voice coming out just barely. Chanyeol's wearing a plain black t-shirt that hugs his huge muscular arms and shoulders tightly, and dark blue jeans. Jongin's never seen a _known_ werewolf this up close before. His eyes track over Chanyeol's biceps, trace down a path from his shoulders to his fingertips, wondering what kind of _strength_ lies there. Jongin wonders what kind of werewolf Chanyeol is, wonders if every werewolf always looks so _imposing_ at first glance. The tugging sensation in his gut pulls tighter, something inside him wanting to _obey_ Chanyeol.

It's weird, Jongin thinks to himself, because he's been around many creatures of the night, and never has he felt that type of pull before.

Jongin feels his mouth water at the sight, completely entranced by how hot the man—the wolf—is before him.

“So,” Chanyeol says, “I hear you're looking for an Alpha werewolf.”

The question cuts through all of Jongin's horny thoughts, bringing him back.

“Yes,” Jongin says, gulping. A sudden wave of nervousness floods his system. “Ten told me I needed to get the editor's approval for my classified ad, which by the way, I just wanna say thanks for letting me run it.”

“Editors approval? That's what he told you?” Chanyeol snorts, hiding a laugh. “Why don't you sit down?” Chanyeol offers pointing at the chair in front of his desk. Jongin wants to ask what's going on, but he bites his tongue again. This is werewolf territory. He doesn't want to leave a bad impression.

Chanyeol watches him carefully as he makes himself comfortable on the seat.

“So,” he starts, “a werewolf, huh?”

Jongin bites back the retort that stays in the back of his mouth, fearful to anger a wolf—or even offend them in some way. He takes a deep breath instead, forcing himself to focus.

“Yes,” he replies, voice as neutral as possible. “I have… desired the touch of a wolf for a while now.”

“I know,” Chanyeol says, smirking, the same kind Ten gave him when he was seated on the chair. Like Jongin's missing an obvious piece of the puzzle here, like Jongin's forgetting a crucial point of information.

He studies Chanyeol closely, the cut of his hair, the wire rimmed frame of his glasses, and just for a moment he catches it.

The way Chanyeol's big brown eyes flash an unsettling shade of dark, blood red.

“Y-You’re an _Alpha,_ aren’t you?” he asks, mouth going dry.

“You would be correct,” Chanyeol responds gently. “Now tell me, little _human_ , why do you _really_ want an Alpha werewolf?”

Jongin opens his mouth, but no sound comes out. He feels pinned to the chair by Chanyeol's gaze, utterly speechless.

And completely turned on.

“Um…” Jongin says intelligently, unsure how to word this, unsure if it would offend Chanyeol.

“Just speak your mind,” Chanyeol says, and it almost feels like he can read Jongin's thoughts. “I won’t be upset or offended.”

They stare at each other for a bit, Jongin still unsure how to voice out what he wants to say. _I would like to be fucked by one. I would like to be owned by one. I want someone to push me around. I want—_

“I want to be pregnant,” Jongin blurts out, brain to mouth filter no longer working. He slams both of his hands over his mouth. “N-Not like that!” he adds on as an afterthought, “Because that can't really happen…”

“If I didn't know any better, I'd say you sounded disappointed about it,” Chanyeol smirks.

“It's —a kink?” Jongin takes a deep breath, and steels himself. He's gotten this far, he's facing an actual Alpha werewolf right now, what more could he possibly do? What else does he have to lose? “I’ve always felt... unsatisfied during sex. Felt like... something was missing? It’s why I started fucking supernatural beings in the first place. But I’ve always felt _drawn_ to wolves the most and the longest.”

“Why not just fuck a regular werewolf then?” Chanyeol poses, “Why does it have to be an Alpha?”

Jongin ponders the thought. He knows little about the werewolf hierarchy, and there are still a lot of gaps in the information he found online and from Baekhyun. However… something about being with a possible alpha wolf… just seems _right._

“I can’t explain it,” Jongin says, “but it feels right—it feels good. I guess I could’ve found any other wolf to give me what I want, but I want an Alpha to do it. It feels like it would—like it’s the right feeling in my gut,” he stumbles through his explanation.

Jongin inhales softly, a wonderful scent filling his nose. He wonders if Chanyeol has a candle lit somewhere in his office, because it smells so good.

“And you think an alpha wolf can give you what you want?” He asks.

“They can give me something no one else can,” Jongin says, and there is confidence in his voice as he speaks these words, as he looks Chanyeol head on. That beautiful scent fills his nose once again, making Jongin feel bold. All of his sexual fantasies come to the forefront of his mind, playing in slow motion behind his eyes.

“And what’s that?” Chanyeol asks, one eyebrow arched up.

Jongin takes a deep breath. “I want to be f-filled,” he stumbles over his words, but keeps pressing forward. His cheeks feel hot under Chanyeol’s gaze, but Jongin keeps going, keeps explaining. “I wanna f-fucking feel so full that it's like I can't move from how much _cum_ is in me,” he breathes through his nose. “Rough sex doesn't bother me. I can take it.”

Chanyeol _tsks_ , but the smirk comes back onto his face, pushing the glasses up the bridge of his nose. “You humans are funny creatures,” Chanyeol says, but there doesn't seem to be any heat behind his words. “So fragile, so malleable, so _breakable_. And yet you do dangerous things for sport. You chase after dangerous things for entertainment.”

Chanyeol gets up from his chair, pushing into Jongin's space, and Jongin's back presses against the hard cushion of the seat. “Do you know what you're getting into, when you ask for a werewolf, much less an Alpha?”

“I know you're strong,” Jongin bites back, starting to get irritated. Why did he have to ask this man for permission anyway? He just wants a yes or a no. “You don't scare me.”

Chanyeol laughs, and it's just on the edge of too sharp. “You should be terrified,” he smiles once more, and it makes him look more crazed than anything.

They make eye contact once more, after Chanyeol returns to his seat near his desk, his swiftness leaving Jongin breathless. Jongin studies the curve of Chanyeol's jaw with his eyes, the softness of his face despite his insanely muscular build. Jongin wonders just how strong Chanyeol is. Wonders just what it would feel like if Chanyeol grabbed him and _squeezed_.

“I fear you would be wasting your time and money if you extend your ad another week,” Chanyeol says, breaking their tense silence.

Jongin's shoulders slump in his seat. “Please,” Jongin blurts out, desperate. He runs a hand through his hair, fingers flexing against his scalp. “I’ve tried the club scene. I’ve tried just about anything I could think of. If—If I could just try it, maybe, and get it out of my system—”

“And that's exactly where you're wrong,” Chanyeol bites out, and he looks pissed. Jongin sees his eyes flash red, and Chanyeol's jaw clench tight.

“I don't—”

“Werewolves can do _casual_ , but Alpha werewolves _cannot_. There are... things in place that would prevent such a thing.”

“So it's hopeless for me then?” Jongin says, and he can't help the defeated sigh that escapes his lips, he scratches at the skin of his arm, forlorn. Maybe if he could just get rid of this feeling settled in the pit of his gut, maybe if he could just _try_ it, even just once, it'll go away and he could be free of this cloying sensation that seems to close around him like a blanket.

“How serious are you about this?” Chanyeol's tone betrays nothing.

“Very,” Jongin replies honestly, because there's nothing left to hide. “I've thought about this for years. This feeling has… _followed_ me for years. God, since puberty?” Jongin laughs hollowly to himself. “I just have this… feeling in my gut. About werewolves. And when my best friend found out about Alphas… that gut feeling started to feel right.”

“Huh,” Chanyeol sounds thoughtful, contemplative. “A gut feeling…” his voice trails off as he looks at Jongin curiously. At least he's not _pissed off_ anymore. Even though his angry face made Jongin squirm in the best way.

They sit in silence once more, Chanyeol ruminating, and Jongin feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

“No sane Alpha werewolf would sleep with a human,” Chanyeol says after a long moment. He eyes Jongin sharply, mouth turned up in a corner. Chanyeol watches him carefully, like a hawk, irises flashing burgundy red. Jongin feels a shiver run up his spine as Chanyeol's words overcome him.

“I'm sorry for wasting your time then,” Jongin starts to reply, but Chanyeol waves him off.

“So it's a good thing that _I'm_ not one,” he continues, flashing Jongin a smile that shows two rows of perfect white, sharp, teeth.

Jongin's mouth drops into a little 'o' before he sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. He watches the way Chanyeol tracks the movement with his eyes, intrigued.

“Are you-are you saying—”

“I'll be your _Alpha,_ Jongin, if you really are serious about it.”

“I am.”

“There's just one thing,” Chanyeol says, and he gets up out of his chair again, stalking towards Jongin like he's prey.

“Anything,” Jongin says, salivating at the thought. Anything to scratch the itch, anything to alleviate the pressure in his chest that just doesn't seem to go away.

“The knot,” Chanyeol says, and Jongin feels himself clenching down at the thought, at the idea of being filled up so tight and plugged to the brim, locked together and unable to escape, helpless and at the mercy of an Alpha wolf.

“—on my time,” Chanyeol continues, his voice snapping Jongin back.

“What was that?” Jongin asks, a little embarrassed that he got distracted. Chanyeol smirks, as if he could sense what Jongin was thinking about.

“You get the knot when I say you're ready for it,” he repeats, a wicked smile gracing his features.

“But—”

“Do you want it or not?”

“Yes,” Jongin says stubbornly. “But why do I have to wait? Are you making fun of me?”

“No, little human,” Chanyeol's voice is rough, and Jongin feels the hairs on his arm rise as he looks up and meets Chanyeol's gaze where he stands above him. “But I'm not a _complete_ monster. Your fragile body... is not ready to accept something as painful as an Alpha wolf's knot. I don't need the regulations department on my ass for injuring a human—and on my knot no less.”

Jongin heaves a sigh, annoyed, but he realizes Chanyeol has a point. He doesn't exactly know how sex with an Alpha happens, or what it entails. There wasn't much about it online—save for the werewolf on werewolf porn in Jongin's incognito window bookmarks—and most wolves keep to themselves. The last thing Jongin does need however, is a trip to the emergency room, or worse.

“Fine,” he bites out, agreeing to Chanyeol's terms. “I want you to be my Alpha. And-And I'll do whatever I can to get that knot.” Jongin sucks his bottom lip into his mouth again, a habit. He takes a deep inhale, and realizes that the wonderful scent he's been breathing in isn’t from a candle, but from Chanyeol himself.

 _Hmm,_ Jongin thinks, as he wonders what cologne Chanyeol uses. He wrinkles his nose once more, inhaling deeply.

“Something wrong?” Chanyeol asks.

“The opposite,” Jongin says off handedly, “you just smell really good.” He wonders if he can convince Chanyeol to fuck him as soon as possible. He wonders what Chanyeol's favorite position would be. Would he let Jongin hang off his knot? Would he bend Jongin in half? Would he stretch Jongin to the limit—and then go further again?

“Smell…?” Chanyeol asks, eyes studying Jongin.

“Yeah,” he shrugs, “it's faint, I thought you had a candle burning in here. But then I realized it was just you. Your cologne is nice.”

“My cologne…” Chanyeol whispers, repeating Jongin's words.

Jongin eyes him carefully, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. _Damn,_ he thinks, _Alpha wolves are weird._

Jongin clears his throat after a long bout of silence, and that wonderful smell of Chanyeol's cologne permeates the air even more. Jongin takes another inhale, this time much more conspicuously. He doesn’t want Chanyeol to think he's a total weirdo.

That seems to snap Chanyeol out of his momentary lapse.

“Okay,” he says, and the muscles in his arms flex. Jongin thinks of Chanyeol holding him down against a mattress, just like those Alphas in the videos he watches does, thinks about his air supply being cut off and brought on, thinks about a million and one things Chanyeol could do to him, and how, for some reason, his gut feeling is telling him to _let_ it all happen.

How his gut feeling _wants_ it all to happen.

Chanyeol sucks in a deep breath, nostrils flaring. Jongin is so close to him he can see the way Chanyeol's pupils dilate.

A wolf's sense of smell is keen, Jongin reminds himself, and feels flush at the implication that Chanyeol is affected by however Jongin smells right now.

He wants to push it even further.

“Chanyeol,” Jongin says, “I want to be f-filled by you. I want you to breed me,” his voice is hoarse, and his cheeks feel flush with the words leaving his mouth. But he has to get them out, feels like they're stuck behind his teeth, pushing against his jaw, fighting their way to the surface. Jongin holds eye contact through the embarrassment of his admission, and it's Chanyeol who chuckles softly, looking away.

“You're a feisty one,” he comments, a poignant observation.

Jongin gives him a look.

“What?” Chanyeol shrugs, his easy demeanor back. “I like fiesty.”

Jongin resists the urge to preen under the praise. He hands Chanyeol his phone, making quick work of getting Chanyeol's phone number. Chanyeol rings himself once, so that he has Jongin's number now too.

“Courting,” Jongin says, trying his best to remain calm, “What does that entail?”

“We're gonna date,” he shrugs, laughing at the look of surprise on Jongin's face. He tries hard to keep his jaw steady, but he knows it's probably touching the floor.

“So,” Chanyeol continues, hiding a smirk, “do you like coffee?”

***

Jongin gets back to the car where Jongdae has been patiently waiting for almost an hour, though it feels like Jongin's been gone much longer than that.

“Did they let you run the ad again?”

“No,” Jongin says, mind completely elsewhere, Chanyeol's phone number burning a hole in his jeans pocket.

“What?” Jongdae asks, as he puts the car in gear. Jongin laughs, seeing Jongdae actually frustrated over the prospect of Jongin not getting something he's wanted.

“So I have to put up with your bullshit indefinitely?”

And there it is. Jongin rolls his eyes, “Thanks, hyung,” he says, still giggling. “But don't worry. I found an Alpha who'll fuck me.”

“Spare the details,” Jongdae admonishes. “I don't wanna hear about your sexcapades. Especially considering you wanna get it on with a wolf. Fucking furry.”

“I am not a furry!” Jongin says, whining.

“Right,” Jongdae rolls his eyes good naturedly. As they make their way back home, stopping quickly to grab some take out for dinner, Jongin thinks about the coffee date he has on Saturday at lunch, and a pair of bright red eyes.

***

The rest of Jongin's week after his first meeting with Chanyeol is him preparing for his second meeting with Chanyeol. Essentially, it's a date, at least by Chanyeol's standards, and Jongin won’t do anything to refute that. Already, that cloying sensation that sticks in his chest feels less present, especially when he thinks about the way Chanyeol's eyes could pierce into his soul. He looked so hot behind the wire frames, black hair styled up neatly, and all Jongin wanted to do was run his hands through it, ruining the gel.

There's a noticeable pep in his step even at the dance studio, so much that his coworkers start commenting on it too.

“You're less of a big shit today,” Taemin says, throwing a towel at Jongin.

“Ah, fuck off,” Jongin replies, rolling his eyes.

“New boo?” he asks, eyeing Jongin seriously, with one stylized eyebrow artfully raised. He and Taemin have been buddies since Jongin started working here a couple years ago, and sometimes Jongin would convince Taemin to come out with him and Baekhyun on Friday nights to _Doomsday_ , and that was always a fun time.

It also means, of course, that Taemin is one of the few other people who knows about Jongin's preference for the supernatural.

“Maybe,” Jongin says, coyly. At any other time, he would gush to Taemin about the new type of monster or supernatural being he messed around with, but this time, with Chanyeol, something inside him feels like he needs to keep it a secret—at least for now.

“Never kiss and tell, huh?” Taemin snorts, letting Jongin escape the questioning.

“You know I haven't been back to the club in forever,” Jongin says, a tinge of sadness to his tone.

“I'm fully aware of why,” Taemin says, rolling his eyes, and throwing another towel at Jongin's head. They're on break now for another half an hour between classes, and normally Jongin would find himself taking a nap on one of the mats, but today seems as good a day as any to shoot the shit with his friend.

“Don't say it—”

“Furry,” Taemin sings, laughing so hard Jongin thinks the water he drank will come out of his nose.

“You're just as bad as hyung,” Jongin sounds frustrated, which just makes Taemin laugh even harder.

“At least Baekhyun's in my corner,” Jongin mutters.

“Oh, yes,” Taemin responds through bits of laughter, “because having Baekhyun in your corner is obviously the smartest decision one could possibly make. Tell me again, who's bright idea was it to put out a _Human Seeking Alpha_ arrangements ad again?”

“Shut up,” Jongin says, with no heat. Okay, he realizes in hindsight that was definitely not one of his finer moments. “I was desperate. I-I _am_ desperate.”

“And we love you for it,” Taemin chuckles, rolling his eyes. He gets up off the mat. “Come on,” he says, “I have sushi in the break room, and we gotta eat it before Taeyong and the rest of the brats take my food.”

Now Jongin laughs, following behind. “You know they do that shit cause they like fucking with you right?”

“I know,” Taemin says, opening the fridge and making a noise of excitement at the tray of sushi still untouched. “Those rascals didn't get it.”

“What a great day for you,” Jongin says, shoving two pieces of a tempura roll in his mouth at the same time.

***

The day of his date with Chanyeol arrives, and Jongin is buzzing around the house with energy. Jongdae throws a pillow at him expertly, and Jongin doesn't even have enough focus to dodge it this time around.

“What the fuck,” Jongin says, tossing the pillow back.

“Pace back and forth any harder and you're gonna create a fucking breeze in the living room. Can you calm down?”

Jongin grumbles to himself, but acquiesces.

“So,” Jongdae starts, and Jongin bites back a groan, knowing full well Jongdae is about to descend into dad mode. “What's going on here?”

Jongin knew of course, that Jongdae knowing was just something he would never be able to get around. And for as much as he and his brother bicker, Jongdae cares about his safety, above all else.

“The Alpha is the editor of the newspaper,” Jongin says, “His name is Chanyeol. And he agreed to... to _help_ me, but the caveat was he has to court me.”

“Court? How old is this guy?”

“Huh,” Jongin ponders, “I don't actually know.”

“Oh, Jesus Christ,” Jongdae mutters. “These are important things. What's his last name?”

“Um... haha,” Jongin says lamely.

“Thinking with your dick again,” Jongdae _tsks._

“More like my hole,” Jongin smiles, and enjoys the full body shudder that passes through Jongdae's frame.

“I hate when you do that!” Jongdae shouts, rubbing a tired hand over his face. Jongin can barely suppress his laughter.

“Do what?”

“You hang around Baekhyun too much.”

“Well, he's my best friend.”

“He's a menace.”

“Aww,” Jongin says, giggling. “You like him.”

“I would never admit to anything of the sort, not even under duress.”

Jongin laughs heartily, butting his shoulder against Jongdae. “Not even under duress,” he repeats, “of course.”

Jongdae throws him a sharp gaze, and Jongin holds up his hands in defeat. “I'll be okay today, hyung. I promise.”

“Please do,” Jongdae chides, “remember what I said about having to file a claim? That's too much paperwork for me.”

“I'm glad to know where your priorities lie,” Jongin says, bottom lip jutting. Jongdae grabs it between his thumb and forefinger, pinching it, and Jongin yelps in pain.

“Brat,” he mutters, and Jongin can't help but laugh.

***

“So,” Jongin says, sitting down at a small table inside Cafe Knotted. It's a nice, spacious bakery that Jongin's never been to before, all cozy brown and suede material seats, table tops in soft warm tones, and some various potted plants dotted around the corners. He and Chanyeol sit at one of the tables near the big window, and Jongin can see people walking up and down the street from the corner of his eye. In particular, this part of Seoul is one he's never really frequented.

The cafe name makes a laugh bubble out of his mouth, first date nervousness filling his thoughts. Jongin can feel Chanyeol's gaze on him and he looks up from his cup of hot chocolate to make eye contact.

“What's funny?” Chanyeol asks, eyebrow raised.

“Knotted,” Jongin says, snickering. “Cafe Knotted?” He raises an eyebrow back in kind.

“It's owned by werewolves,” Chanyeol shrugs, “I wouldn't say we're the most creative bunch.”

“How did I never guess…”

“Hidden in plain sight,” Chanyeol offers, as he breaks apart a cream filled donut between his long fingers. Jongin tracks the movement with his eyes, the way Chanyeol breaks the donut into pieces, the cream filling getting on his fingers. He follows the way the custard clings to Chanyeol's index finger, all the way up until said man puts his fingers in his mouth, licking the filling off.

“You seem distracted,” Chanyeol says, and Jongin can hear the mirth in his tone.

“Y-Yeah,” Jongin says, “a little.”

“I wonder why,” Chanyeol notes, sucking the rest of the custard filling off his fingers, smirk on his face.

“You're evil,” Jongin blurts out, and Chanyeol gives him a wink.

“Just a little bit.”

Jongin shakes his head, once again wondering what he has gotten himself into. He and Chanyeol finish their drinks in a semi comfortable silence, while Chanyeol pushes the plate with another donut towards him. Jongin smiles softly, accepting the food from Chanyeol. He watches the way Chanyeol's eyes light up as he picks up the donut between his hands, and wonders if the sign of acceptance is something to do with being a wolf.

“How are we... gonna do this?” Jongin asks after finishing his pastry. Chanyeol eyes him carefully, setting his coffee down.

“You said on your terms,” Jongin continues, “I just want to know what they are.”

“You really want it, don't you?” Chanyeol asks, and Jongin expects judgement, but instead he gets an intense curiosity in Chanyeol's eyes, and a sense of awe in his tone.

“Y-Yeah,” Jongin says, scratching the back of his neck. “Maybe you think that's weird, right? But like I said before, there's this... this feeling in me... I need it. I-I _need_ it.”

“Huh,” Chanyeol says neutrally, the same way he said it at his office. Jongin wonders, and not for the first time, just what secrets werewolves are hiding.

Jongin stares at him still, feeling _watched_. He pushes the now empty plate closer to Chanyeol and holds his cold hot chocolate cup in his hands.

“How, um... old are you?”

Chanyeol snorts. “I'm 28 human years old. You?”

“Human years?” Jongin shakes his head, putting it out of his mind for now. “I'm 25.”

“Great,” Chanyeol smiles, mirth in his tone. “You can call me _hyung_ if you like.”

Jongin swallows around a lump in his throat. “And your last name?”

This time, Chanyeol laughs. “I feel like these are questions you should've asked before you agreed to this.”

“Well... I wasn't thinking very clearly that day.”

“I know you weren't,” he replies cheekily, “But my last name's Park.”

“Kim.”

“Well, Kim Jongin, it's very nice to meet you,” Chanyeol's tone is sly.

Jongin feels heat rise to his cheeks, like they're doing this mix matched instead of linear. “It's nice to meet you too.”

“If you want, we can start with the first thing.”

“Right now?” Jongin asks, worried.

Chanyeol shrugs. “If you want.”

“I do,” Jongin replies quickly, “y-yes. Now is fine.”

“Okay,” Chanyeol replies, getting up from the table, and dusting off imaginary specks of pastry crumbs from off his shirt. “Follow me.”

Jongin feels a shudder up his spine, racing to comply.

***

Chanyeol's apartment is clean, well kept, and smells earthy, like grass after a fresh rain, pine needles, and a nice burning woodsmoke. There's a white couch in the middle of the place, right in front of the T.V., along with a beige rug and a brown coffee table. Chanyeol's kitchen is all nice, brand new stainless steel appliances, with a nice marble countertop to boot.

Jongin looks around in awe, absolutely in love with the space.

"Wow," he says, "the kitchen is so pretty."

"That's all my roommate's doing," Chanyeol says, "he's a freak about cooking."

Jongin whips his head around at the mention of a roommate, and Chanyeol can't help but laugh.

"Don't worry, he's out for the day," Chanyeol replies, "it's just us here."

"What... what's the plan?"

"Well," Chanyeol says, "for starters, you are _not_ getting knotted today. I don't care how much you beg, your tiny little human body will rip in half."

Jongin can't help the slump of his shoulders as Chanyeol speaks. Even though he knows Chanyeol has a point, he's still absolutely pissed he won't get what he's been craving for so long.

"However," Chanyeol continues, "let me scent you."

"Scent me?"

"It's where... werewolves mark their claim," Chanyeol’s voice gets all breathy, as he crowds into Jongin's space, pushing him up against a wall. Their height difference feels magnified because of how much broader Chanyeol is, how much more muscular his frame is compared to Jongin’s lithe, dancer one.

Jongin feels afraid, backed into a corner like this. But he's also never felt so turned on.

"Do you know how good you smell?" Chanyeol says, and makes an aborted movement to push his face between Jongin's neck and shoulder. "God... you smell _so_ good..."

"F-Ah," Jongin says, mind going foggy. That cloying sensation in the pit of his stomach comes back twofold, like an insistent pooling in his gut. Chanyeol runs the tip of his nose over Jongin's hairline, breathing in his scent so deeply.

"God, you smell so good," he murmurs, as his mouth whispers the words directly into Jongin's ear. "So... so fucking good. Like I could _eat_ you. Fuck... even at the office... your scent is so tasty."

"T-Tasty," Jongin mutters, eyes fluttering shut. He feels like he's caught in a trance, like Chanyeol's nose against his hairline, against his cheek, is the only thing keeping him grounded, keeping him from falling completely off.

Jongin feels that insistent tug in his gut again, as Chanyeol's hot breath falls across his jawline. He feels so good, how can he feel _so_ good when Chanyeol's just breathing on him? Jongin doesn't know what he's doing, but he grips the front of Chanyeol's shirt, an overwhelming urge to bare his neck to Chanyeol coming to the forefront of his mind.

Without a second thought, he gives in, Chanyeol’s nose pressed against the juncture of his neck and shoulder making that tugging in his stomach _sing_.

"Fuck!" Chanyeol says near immediately, pushing himself away from the wall, and from Jongin. He jumps back as if he was burned. "Why would you bare your neck like that?" He asks, his voice completely strained.

Jongin blinks, takes a good look at Chanyeol in front of him, whose cheeks are flush red, the same color as his eyes.

“To a-an Alpha werewolf of all people—Jesus Christ,” Chanyeol runs a hand through his hair, and glares at Jongin.

“I-I'm sorry,” he replies, “I-I didn't know. I just f-felt like I had too. Like I n-needed to.” Jongin worries his bottom lip in between his teeth, and feels a bit like crying. He didn't mean to offend Chanyeol, or to break some sort of cultural code when it comes to being with a werewolf.

“It-It's fine,” Chanyeol replies, exhaling, “you just... caught me very off guard.”

“I won't bare my neck at you again,” Jongin says, “I didn't—I'm not sure exactly what's offensive to werewolves or not.”

Chanyeol snorts, shaking his head, and Jongin sees that he's more or less fine. He lets out a sigh of relief.

“Come on,” Chanyeol says, “follow me.”

“Where are we going?”

“My bedroom,” Chanyeol wiggles his eyebrows, “did you think I was gonna kick you out? One little faux pas isn't enough to chase me away.”

“Your bed…” Jongin says in a daze, carefully kicking his shoes off near the entryway and following Chanyeol to his bedroom.

Here, the wonderful smell seems so much more potent than outside. It’s the same scent he picked up on Chanyeol at the office, too. Jongin takes a deep breath, lets the air fill his lungs with the earthy, woodsy scent he feels so comfortable in. "It smells so good in here," he notes offhandedly, "like you spritzed the entire room with your cologne."

Jongin looks towards Chanyeol, who's just got this unreadable expression on his face. Jongin shrugs, after Chanyeol doesn't give him an answer.

"Have a seat on the bed," Chanyeol says, and Jongin nods, doing just that. "Now lie back." Jongin complies easily, laying back against the cushions of Chanyeol's bed, head resting on the pillows, where he finds more of that wonderful smell to be buried on. "Mmmhmm," he murmurs, rubbing his face on Chanyeol's pillow.

He looks up and sees Chanyeol watching him under hooded eyes, gaze completely guarded.

"Scenting is very important," Chanyeol says, "so that when we do eventually fuck, I don't kill you."

"What does it do?" Jongin asks softly, face half turned into the pillow. _It's just so_ _comfortable here_ , Jongin thinks, _I could fall asleep here and feel at peace._

"It'll familiarize my wolf with you," Chanyeol says.

"Is that really important?"

"Yes," his tone is final. "During sex... an alpha werewolves’ more primal instincts come into play. There's a very real chance you could be _hurt_. I'm trying to avoid that. I don't want to have to file a claim you know."

"You sound like my brother," Jongin rolls his eyes, before turning to look at Chanyeol who's still standing. "Are you gonna scent me or just watch me?"

Chanyeol chuckles, before getting on the bed, hovering over Jongin's body.

"Wow," Jongin squeaks out, as Chanyeol settles his weight on top of him. Jongin feels his body sink into the bed, pressed tightly against the mattress.

"It's simple, okay? Just let me smell you."

Jongin laughs, but relaxes against the sheets, and lets Chanyeol do his thing. He's careful this time, remembering not to bare his neck to Chanyeol no matter how overwhelming the urge to do so is. Chanyeol presses Jongin's arms into the sheets, his grip gentle but firm. Jongin wonders how it'd feel if Chanyeol gripped his arms just a little tighter, if Chanyeol squeezed enough to leave a mark. He runs his nose along Jongin's hairline again, breathing in his scent deeply. Chanyeol moves one of his hands to feel Jongin up underneath his shirt, his big hand nearly splaying the entire width across Jongin's waist. It makes him feel giddy and lightheaded, but most importantly—

It makes him feel _small_.

He shudders under Chanyeol's touch, the way his breath puffs against his face, his arms, his shoulders. The way goosebumps rise up all along Jongin's arms, how the hairs on the back of his neck rise as Chanyeol makes his way all over his body.

Jongin wishes they were both naked. Jongin wishes the barrier of clothing between them was non-existent, wishes Chanyeol would take from him and ruin him and _breed_ him, just like Jongin's brain is yelling at him to do.

He wants there to be no trace left of him, when Chanyeol is through.

He hears Chanyeol take a deep breath, his thumb flicking over Jongin's belly button, before pressing down against the dip of Jongin's hipbone.

"You really smell so good," Chanyeol moans, voice cracking on the last word. “I can literally smell your arousal, you know.”

“Good,” Jongin’s voice is hoarse. “Is that incentive to fuck me now?"

"Little one," Chanyeol says, and his voice is sharp, barely stifling a laugh, "I promise you... I will _fuck_ you. But let me play with my food first, alright?" He shows off a pair of sharp incisors.

"S-Sounded like a vampire there," Jongin jokes back, bracing against the tingle traveling up and down his spine.

"Trust me," Chanyeol notes, pulling back from Jongin completely, but keeping his hand across Jongin's lower abdomen. "Vampires aren't the only creatures with sharp teeth."

***

When Jongin gets home later that night, dizzy with the scent of whatever cologne Chanyeol uses stuck in his nose, and drunk off the feeling of Chanyeol's big hands all over his body, he fucks himself down on his knotting dildo, the one he only brings out on special occasions when he's feeling particularly horny.

Jongin increases his pace, bouncing up and down faster and faster, biting into his own fist to stop the sounds of his moans from being heard throughout the apartment. He used such a liberal amount of lube to make the slide easier, as he continued to fuck himself down on it to reach completion.

He thinks about Chanyeol's big hands spanning the width of his waist, and what it would feel like to be taken and completely filled by him. He thinks about Chanyeol’s deep voice, low in his ear, telling him how good he smelled. _Tasty. That’s what he called me,_ Jongin’s mind supplies, frantic, _I’m tasty._ Jongin’s movements become more and more erratic, as he bites down on the fleshy part of his hand to stifle his sounds. The knotting dildo stretches him wide, reaching deep inside him, but still—it doesn’t feel like enough. Jongin wants Chanyeol’s hands on him, wants the entirety of Chanyeol’s body pressing him down, down, down, locking him in place against the mattress, making it impossible for him to move.

He wants to feel Chanyeol everywhere—outside him, inside him. Invading his personal space, breath hot against his cheeks, tongue pressed against his throat. Jongin wants and wants and _wants_. The feeling in his gut crests like a tsunami, that phantom ache goading him on, almost as if it’s an instinct. _Yes,_ his brain says, _you want him madly. You need him, madly._

Jongin chokes on the spit in his mouth, drool dripping down the side of his lips as he rocks down faster and faster, pumping the knot with the remote control to its maximum size.

“More,” Jongin whispers the words into the darkness, and feels a phantom pair of hands caress his cheeks, a phantom set of hands wiping the tears from his eyes, and a phantom set of hands holding him down, spreading him open.

He cums all over himself with a loud gasp, voice breaking on Chanyeol’s name, as he spills all over the towel underneath him. His tongue feels heavy in his mouth as he comes down from his high, thighs tense and body shaking. Jongin braces himself against the bed to keep from falling over, mind in a daze.

“Wow,” he croaks, out loud in the silence, smacking his lips together. Jongin looks down at his hand, seeing the pump still inside his palm. The knot stretches his rim wide as he lets go of it, reaching behind himself to pull the release. The knot deflates and Jongin hisses against the feeling, before pulling the dildo out of himself and falling face forward onto the bed, legs and lower back still numb from sensation.

***

The weekly coffee dates turn into every other day lunch dates, into semi daily dinner dinner dates, and occasional movie dates. Jongin finds himself waking up in the morning and thinking of Chanyeol, going about his day job thinking about Chanyeol, and falling asleep in his bed at night thinking about Chanyeol. He feels a warmth rush over his face whenever he wakes up to a text message, a voice note, or the occasional selfie. Jongin learns that aside from being an editor of the newspaper, Chanyeol can play about seven different instruments with ease, was on his college’s basketball team, and despite being a werewolf, is allergic to regular domesticated dogs.

“That fucking sucks,” Chanyeol had said, annoyed, as they had to cross a street to avoid a dog walker and the four dogs she was walking beside her. Chanyeol sneezed three times in succession, much to his chagrin.

“Dogs respect me,” Chanyeol said, “if only I didn’t have fucking allergies.”

Jongin snorted and reached out a hand to pat Chanyeol’s shoulder, inhaling his wonderful scent once more. Jongin did not hold back his laugh. Somewhere along the way, without Jongin realizing it, he actually started to consider Chanyeol not just as the Alpha werewolf who’s promised to fuck him, but also as his _boyfriend_.

They keep up like this, getting to know each other slowly and easily, and for some reason that Jongin can’t put a finger on, it feels _right_. When he’s around Chanyeol, his body hums in time with his, their feet synchronizing on the pavement as they walk, their pinkies catching as their hands brush by each other. Jongin can’t describe it as anything other than a sense of belonging. He’s too afraid to call it _love_ … because they’ve only been together for a month.

But something about Chanyeol sets his soul alight. Something about Chanyeol makes his body feel like he could walk through a burning building and come out of the other side unscathed. Something about the rush of endorphins that flood his system, in the rare occasions that Chanyeol gives him one of his big, aching smiles, that shows off a row of pretty white teeth, that accentuates the wolf fangs. There is a desire that settles over him like a second skin, for Chanyeol to sink those canines into Jongin’s supple flesh, and he has gotten himself off to those exact thoughts more in the past few weeks than he can ever recall masturbating in his life.

If Jongin was living before, it is nothing compared to how it feels to live now.

There is also the way the proverbial tugging in his gut settles down whenever he’s near Chanyeol, too, something that has not gone unnoticed. Jongin has never considered himself a superstitious person, but he has always followed his instinct. And when his gut tells him that being around Chanyeol is a good thing—despite the werewolf-isms—Jongin is very, very, inclined to agree.

“It's strange, right?” Jongin says, eating the rest of the bag of Jongdae's marshmallows that he snatched before leaving the apartment. He sits on Baekhyuns’s bed, watching the way his best friend starts racking up his kill count on PUBG.

“Twenty three and me, baby!” Baekhyun shouts, shoving the headphones down around his neck as he cheers at the screen. The microphone smacks against his lips, and Jongin feels sorry for Baekhyun’s poor teammates that have to hear his ugly voice on maximum volume. “Twenty three and me!” Jongin throws a marshmallow at Baekhyun’s head.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, but picks the marshmallow up off the floor and eats it. “It is kind of strange,” he says around a loud bite, “and he hasn't even knotted you yet.”

“Ugh,” Jongin groans, flopping on the bed, arm over his forehead. “Don't remind me.”

“What's his damage?” Baekhyun asks, putting his game away, and moving to lay down next to Jongin. Jongin automatically rests his head against Baekhyun's chest, snuggling against him.

Jongin for some reason, feels the intense need to _defend_ Chanyeol in front of Baekhyun. He bites his retort back, swallowing it down. “I don’t know,” he says quietly instead. Jongin takes a deep breath. “He's so serious about this courtship thing. So his wolf doesn't kill me.”

“What if he's just yanking your chain, huh?” Baekhyun asks curiously, “though I know you want him yanking something else.”

“God!” Jongin says, throwing a hand and hitting Baekhyun's stomach, “don't say it out loud like that.”

“It's the truth,” Baekhyun sing-songs, “you wanna get bred so badly, I bet it's all you can think about now that you got a real life werewolf willing enough to do it. Tell me, my dearest Nini, how many times have you fucked yourself on that knotting dildo you hide in the back of your closet?”

“Fuck you,” Jongin says, rolling over on to his stomach and pressing his face against the pillows. “This is embarrassing now.”

“You know,” Baekhyun continues behind a laugh, “I could just like... do it for you again. Maybe buy some more fake cum or something and just fucking fill you up, yeah?”

Jongin flushes at the memory. He and Baekhyun always had such great sex, even when they weren't both actively trying to get laid by the various supernatural creatures that called _Club Doomsday_ their home.

“I won’t have sex with you,” Jongin says, rolling his eyes, “I have a _boyfriend_ , which I literally just said to you ten minutes ago.”

“Don’t talk to me about important things when I’m plugged in to the game,” Baekhyun snorts, and Jongin shoves him.

Baekhyun flips Jongin over, looking at him curiously. “You know what?” he says, answering Jongin's statement from earlier. “It _is_ weird that you have like... a boyfriend now. But I guess out of you, me, and Sehun, you would be the one to try and end up with a wolf anyway. You’re nothing if not persistent.”

“Sehun still fucking around with that vampire, right?”

“As always,” Baekhyun replies, “I think he likes being a glorified blood bag.”

“Whatever makes him happy,” Jongin replies, mirth in his eyes. They lay together in silence, finishing up the last of the bag of marshmallows. Jongin's always loved these moments with Baekhyun, where they could occupy the same space without words, and just simply exist. It relaxes him, in this way, to just lay side by side with his best friend while his brain focuses on other things, like wondering what Chanyeol’s doing at his job, wondering when Chanyeol’s gonna call him, and wondering when his and Chanyeol’s next date is gonna be.

Jongin can’t even describe... _why_ he's so obsessed.

All his brain keeps coming back to, is that when he’s with Chanyeol, that tugging, sensation that happens in his gut melts away.

“Have you ever read up on werewolf physiology?” Baekhyun asks into the silence.

“Hmm?” Jongin says, interrupting his train of thoughts to turn towards Baekhyun.

“Like, yeah sure we found the stuff about knots, and all that, but like... what else you know? Maybe, and just hear me out, there's a reason why werewolves don't interact with humans that much.”

“Now when did you become the voice of reason?” Jongin snorts, “Earlier you were telling me he could've been playing.”

“I know, I know,” Baekhyun replies, hand on his chin. “But now I can't stop thinking. We’ve never seen a wolf the entire time we would frequent the club. And we were going like two, three times a week for over a year. C’mon. There's something we're missing. Maybe something he's not telling you.”

Jongin shrugs, shoulders hitting the pillows on the bed. “There could’ve been wolves there,” he offers, “they can pass pretty well for humans, remember?”

“Damn,” Baekhyun rubs his chin thoughtfully. “It really is like finding a needle in a pile of other needles.”

“Could it be a cultural thing?” Jongin sits up on the bed, back to the headboard. “I don't know... he freaked out that first night he... _scented_ me, 'cause I bared my neck.”

Baekhyun nods, lost in thought. “Freaked out like how?”

Jongin's bottom lip juts out, lost in thought. “His eyes went red, his cheeks were flushed. He told me to never do that again.”

“You didn't bother asking why, though?”

“I didn't want him to kick me out!”

Baekhyun _tsks_ , hiding a snort behind the sound. “Thinking with that damn dick of yours, again.”

“Please,” Jongin whines, burying his face in Baekhyun's shoulder. “What was I supposed to do?”

Baekhyun laughs, but sits up as well, and pulls Jongin into a hug. “I think... there's definitely something to be figured out there, yeah?”

“Hmm," Jongin says, "maybe you're right. But I don't wanna spook him. At least not until he fucks me.”

“Of course,” Baekhyun laughs, “Because is that anyway to treat your boyfriend?”

Jongin grumbles in reply.

***

The next time Jongin sees Chanyeol, is on a Thursday evening. Chanyeol had texted him earlier that day to meet him at his work, so they could have dinner together.

Jongdae drops him off outside the newspaper's building with nothing more than a raised eyebrow, and Jongin enters inside the office space to the twin smiles of Lucas and Ten.

“Still around, I see,” Ten says in lieu of a real greeting. His eyes look sinister.

“Hi, Jongin!” Lucas says, very cheerfully, and Jongin deflates in front of them.

“Yes,” he replies, head held high. “I’m here to see my _boyfriend_ ,” he says, mostly directed towards Ten, who doesn’t even bat an eye in response. In fact, his eyes seem to look just that much sharper, menacing.

“Boyfriend, huh, is that what the humans call it these days?”

Lucas shoulder checks Ten lightly, but even he has an amused expression on his face, as he tries to hide the laughter Jongin knows is begging to burst out.

Jongin gulps, the hair on his neck rising. Werewolves are so fucking weird.

He gives them a rough wave of his hand before making his way down the familiar path to Chanyeol's office.

“Man,” Jongin says, pushing the door in and making himself comfortable on the big squishy chair Chanyeol got to replace the old one. He settles against the cushion, letting himself relax. Jongin takes a deep inhale of air. “I swear, every time I come around, it always smells so good here. Is that your cologne?”

Chanyeol gives him a deadpan stare from where he looks up from his computer, glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose. He rolls his eyes, and grumbles something unintelligible. Today, his hair is un-gelled, coming down in soft tufts over his forehead and the sides of his face. Jongin can still see where the little tips of Chanyeol's ears peek out, and the sight makes him smile.

He has an overwhelming urge to run his fingers through Chanyeol's hair, itching to rub blunt nails over Chanyeol’s scalp. Jongin grips his hands together tightly on his lap, remembering the last time he acted on _urges_ and how that freaked Chanyeol out completely.

“What's on your mind?” Chanyeol says, after Jongin starts tapping his foot incessantly. “I can practically smell your emotions.” Jongin doesn’t give a reply, instead feeling a flush rise to his cheeks. He keeps forgetting Chanyeol can get a more supernatural read on him than he can on Chanyeol. Curse werewolves and their sense of smell. Chanyeol smirks at him, raising an eyebrow. He gestures for Jongin to answer his question, and Jongin heaves a shallow sigh.

“I want to touch your hair,” he says quietly, “I just... I wanna run my fingers through your hair.”

Chanyeol gets that look on his face again, the one that makes Jongin feel like he's missing some _crucial_ bit of evidence. Baekhyun's voice flits through his mind again. _Have you ever wondered why_?

“Okay,” Chanyeol says, and Jongin looks surprised. “You can run your hands through my hair.”

Jongin beams at Chanyeol, all but leaping out of his chair to stand behind him at his desk, running his fingers carefully through Chanyeol's soft, semi curly locks.

“I'll be d-done soon,” Chanyeol stumbles a bit, something that gives Jongin pause, “but then we can eat. And then I'll take you home.”

“To fuck?” Jongin blurts out, ever hopeful.

Chanyeol snorts.

“It was worth a shot…” Jongin says, resuming his hand’s movements in Chanyeol's hair. He lets his nails run over Chanyeol's scalp softly, careful not to scratch him too hard. He pays close attention to the soft sounds Chanyeol lets out, the way his breathing gets just a bit too heavy as Jongin continues petting him. It makes a warmth fill up inside Jongin, making his body alight with what he can't seem to figure out.

“You like being... petted? Pet? Is that the word?” he asks softly.

“Yes,” Chanyeol says, voice deep and rough. “It feels good.”

Jongin hums in acknowledgement as they bask in each other's silence, and before long, Chanyeol starts clicking out of his tabs, and closing his computer down.

“Are you ready?” he asks, as Jongin sadly removes his hands from Chanyeol's hair. He nods.

“What's on the menu today?” he asks, patting his stomach hungrily. It was a pain in the ass to get Jongdae to pick him up from the studio, bring him home so he could shower and change, and then drop him off at Chanyeol's work, but the way Chanyeol's biceps hug the tight fitted white button up shirt he's wearing as he walks in front of Jongin makes him feel like all the trouble he went through and all the laughter he got from Jongdae was worth it.

“Chicken?” Chanyeol offers.

Jongin's stomach rumbles at the same time, and he lets out a short laugh.

“Got my answer,” he says, unlocking his car door for Jongin and motioning for him to get inside.

“I know I keep saying this,” Jongin says offhandedly. “But your cologne is amazing.”

Chanyeol huffs a breath out loud, but once again does not respond to Jongin. “After dinner,” he expertly changes the subject, “I was thinking maybe... we could talk about some things.”

“Oh,” Jongin intones, watching the way Chanyeol's big hands flex over the steering wheel. “What things?”

“Werewolf things,” Chanyeol says easily. “The next phase, whatever you wanna call it.”

“So we’re taking the ‘next step’ in our relationship, huh?” Jongin says cheekily.

Chanyeol snorts. “Yes, if you want to call it that.”

Jongin hums in acknowledgement, quietly laughing to himself, while his eyes are still trained on Chanyeol's fingers. He wonders what they would feel like inside him, wonders how full he could be just on three of them alone. Chanyeol’s hands are just so _big_. Jongin can't stop thinking about how they can span the entire width of his waist, how if Chanyeol gripped his waist with both hands maybe the tips of his fingers would brush.

For the life of him, he can't stop thinking about the way it would feel to have Chanyeol’s fingers knuckle deep, stretching him open wide while Jongin himself pants breathlessly against the bed sheets, as Chanyeol prepares Jongin's body for his knot. Despite the fact that they’ve been dating for a month, Jongin still finds himself unable to stop watching all that werewolf porn he comes across online. He just… cannot help it. He is fully aware of his problem. And so long as Jongdae or—God forbid—Baekhyun doesn’t find out, Jongin thinks he’ll be okay. Because now that he has a face he can think of when he gets off, it makes it all the more sweeter to watch the way an Alpha wolf pounds into the tight heat of the bottom, to watch the way they hold them down and make them squirm, make them beg—

"We're here," Chanyeol says roughly, parking the car, and interrupting Jongin’s train of thought.

 _Oh shit,_ Jongin thinks, embarrassed. Chanyeol probably _smelt_ his arousal.

Chanyeol flexes his hands as they exit the car, as if to release pent up tension, and Jongin can't stop focusing on the movement of Chanyeol's fingers. They walk together quietly, Jongin willing himself to calm down, while trying to keep up with Chanyeol’s pace.

Once they settle inside the restaurant, taken to a nice booth, Chanyeol speaks again.

“I hope you like chicken,” he offers, tapping in their order on the iPad on the table.

“It's my favorite food!” Jongin says, cheerily, “it reminds me of my family.”

“That's... really sweet,” Chanyeol replies, giving Jongin a small smile. Jongin watches intently as Chanyeol taps in their order, before clicking it and sending it to the kitchen. He pushes the iPad back to the end of the table, and Jongin can't help but focus on how Chanyeol's hands are nearly the same size as the little tablet.

“What did you wanna talk about?” Jongin asks softly, once a waitress comes by and drops off a few jugs of water to their table.

“I was thinking... maybe we can start tonight, how does that sound? Work up to it.”

“You mean—”

“Yes, Jongin,” Chanyeol snorts, “We can have sex.”

“Sex with my boyfriend,” Jongin mutters unthinkingly.

“Boyfriend?” Chanyeol asks, perking up. He tilts his head, paying rapt attention to Jongin's words.

“Um…” Jongin scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Boyfriend works with me,” Chanyeol swoops in, smirking, and Jongin instantly feels better for the way his brain to mouth filter stopped working. “We are dating after all right?”

“Yes, we are,” Jongin is quick to respond, near giddy with it despite the fact that he was the reluctant one to start this 'courting' process in the beginning.

“Great, then,” Chanyeol replies, and Jongin looks at him and sees his face _glowing_.

Their food arrives shortly after that, and Jongin digs into the basket of deep fried chicken the waitress set down in front of him. His fingers break apart the chicken wings, as he munches and chews on the meat, discarding the bones in the little trash bucket they have on the table. He picks up pickled radish with his chopsticks, alternating the radish, chicken, and rice with every other bite. Jongin looks up from eating to make eye contact with Chanyeol, who's watching him curiously.

“Is there something on my face?” Jongin asks, getting a napkin and dabbing along his mouth.

“No, no,” Chanyeol says, hiding his smirk behind a spoonful of rice.

“Ah, I get it,” Jongin says, “this is one of those werewolf things again.”

“Hmm?”

“You know,” he makes an all encompassing move with his hands, gesturing around Chanyeol, “a thing. You have a lot of things.”

“I see,” Chanyeol says, still smiling slyly. Jongin continues eating, watching Chanyeol's hands again as well, watching the way he breaks the chicken thigh bone apart with ease. Jongin wonders what it would feel like to be gripped by those hands, to be mercilessly held down and forced to beg, beg, beg.

The bone in between Chanyeol's fingers suddenly snaps in half, and Jongin shakes his head, surprised at the interruption.

“Are you okay?” He asks, looking at Chanyeol, who's red in the face, nostrils flaring.

“What do you think,” Chanyeol grits out, placing the broken bones inside the trash bucket. “You might as well just start describing your fantasies in detail at this rate.”

Jongin’s face flushes a deep red, and he ducks his head down in embarrassment. “Sorry!” he squeaks out, resuming his meal. Jongin eats his food thoughtfully, casting curious glances at Chanyeol every now and then. Chanyeol has always seemed very put together and safe in all their dates, except for that first time when Jongin showed his neck. It was a sudden outburst, but Jongin would never forget the near wild look in Chanyeol’s eye as he physically wrenched himself away from Jongin, eyes dark red. Baekhyun's words come back to the forefront of Jongin's mind once more. Could there be something more at play? Could there be something Chanyeol isn’t telling him? Perhaps, even maybe more than _one_ something?

Jongin aches to figure it out. Before, he might have left well enough alone, but if tonight is gonna be the first night Chanyeol will touch him, Jongin doesn’t think it’ll be too out of the box for him to just simply ask. The worst he can get is another hand-wavey cryptic werewolf answer, anyway.

They finish the rest of their dinner in companionable silence, just exchanging low small talk and pleasantries over the food, until Jongin realizes he's eaten his whole basket and then some. Chanyeol proffers the rest of his chicken to Jongin who takes it in kind, continuing to eat the food that Chanyeol's given him. Jongin does not miss the way Chanyeol's shoulders relax in relief as Jongin accepts the gift from him.

They leave the restaurant without a worry, and it isn’t until they’ve settled down in the car that Jongin gasps out a bit in discomfort.

“I think-I think I ate too much,” he says, rubbing his hands over his belly, where the muscles feel clenched and tight. “God, this hasn’t happened in a while.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” Jongin says, red in the face, “sometimes I get so excited I eat too much... and my stomach hurts after.”

Chanyeol chuckles good naturedly. “That's a very cute problem you seem to have.”

“Nooooo,” Jongin whines, “my tummy hurts.” He pouts, jutting out his bottom lip, and sees the way Chanyeol's grip on the steering wheel tightens.

“If you’re uncomfortable, we can always try again another time?” Chanyeol offers, though Jongin can see by the set of his shoulders not even Chanyeol wants that to happen. Jongin feels giddy, knowing Chanyeol wants him too. He feels like he's on fire, the tugging sensation in his gut that is unrelated to their previous meal making itself known once more.

“No!” Jongin says, without missing a beat. “Please... I know it sounds weird but... I know it’ll feel good this way.”

“Oh, really?” Chanyeol asks, as he parks his car in front of his apartment building, and he and Jongin make their way inside. Jongin struggles to keep up with Chanyeol’s long strides, still just a little uncomfortable with all the food he ate before.

“Y-Yes,” Jongin replies cautiously, in the quiet of the elevator. Chanyeol looks at him out of the corner of his eye, but says nothing. Jongin feels his shoulders relax, his desire to just sit on the couch and plop down for an hour coming back strongly. Chanyeol and he shuffle their way down to Chanyeol’s apartment, where he unlocks the door. Jongin pushes his way in right behind Chanyeol. He kicks his shoes off, hands still on his stomach. Jongin just wants to lie down, feeling like he can’t move.

“You already know where my room is,” Chanyeol laughs, “and don’t worry, my roommate isn’t home.” Jongin stops looking around corners wondering if someone's going to pop out. He gives Chanyeol a sheepish smile before making his way to Chanyeol's bedroom, throwing himself down on the covers, and inhaling Chanyeol's scent. Whatever this combination is—Jongin just cannot seem to get enough of it.

“Why don’t you tell me,” Chanyeol asks, closing his door and locking it behind himself, “what you mean when you said it’d feel good.”

“Um...” Jongin notes, scratching the back of his neck. He feels embarrassed by the omission.

Chanyeol gets on the bed next to Jongin, his cologne overpowering Jongin's olfactory senses. He presses forward without thinking, pressing his face into Chanyeol's neck, inhaling deeply.

Chanyeol lets out a loud, near inhumane growl.

“Fuck,” Jongin says, jumping back. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

Chanyeol slowly blinks at him twice. His eyes are bright red, his cheeks flush.

“It-It's just that you smell so amazing sometimes and I-I get carried away—“

“It's okay now,” Chanyeol grits out, voice tight. “It is okay now.”

“It is?” He asks softly.

“Yes,” Chanyeol replies, “just warn me first before you shove your face against my neck.”

Jongin nods, putting his hands on his lap. His stomach still gives an uncomfortable twinge, and Jongin remembers what he was meaning to tell Chanyeol.

“It's... it's the feeling of fullness,” he voices out softly, barely above a whisper.

“Hmm?” Chanyeol asks, stripped down to nothing but a tight white tank top as he gets comfortable next to Jongin on the bed. Jongin can’t stop staring at Chanyeol's huge, muscular arms. He can almost feel his own pulse in his chest, his heart battering against his rib cage in triple time.

“That's why I said if-if we did stuff tonight I’d be okay. I like feeling full. Um... and accidentally eating too much once and then having sex with my best friend after is another way I realized the-the kink...”

Chanyeol lets out a short laugh, but presses his hand on Jongin's stomach. Jongin hisses in reply, still feeling just a bit woozy.

“You like feeling full, huh? Like feeling like you’re being stuffed?” Chanyeol says it so plainly, Jongin can’t help but shudder against his words.

“Y-Yeah,” Jongin whines.

“Have you had sex with your best friend since then?”

“No,” Jongin says honestly. Chanyeol presses down gently on Jongin's stomach, and Jongin breathes harshly through his mouth. He feels uncomfortable in the tightness of his stomach, but it does not feel unwelcome. He gasps on his words, “I haven’t fucked anyone since I met you.”

Chanyeol lets out a growl again, a deep sound coming from the back of his throat, and it makes Jongin preen under him.

“I k-know you won’t fuck me yet,” Jongin whines, upset, “but, ah,” he grabs Chanyeol's hand off his stomach, taking two of Chanyeol's fingers in his hand. They’re so much thicker than Jongin's own fingers—like being fucked by two of Chanyeol's would equal to three of his own. The thought makes him shudder. Jongin gets bold, licking Chanyeol's index and middle finger, running his tongue up the inside, before circling it around the tip of Chanyeol's fingers. “But can you finger me, please?”

Chanyeol growls again, this time louder than the previous two. “Yes.”

Jongin would cheer in happiness, except in that moment, Chanyeol takes control over his fingers again, pressing them down hard in Jongin's mouth, flat over his tongue. Chanyeol pushes his fingers as far back as he can. Jongin closes his mouth around them, and sucks harshly, imagining it's Chanyeol's cock in his mouth instead. The thought gives him a headrush, makes him moan around Chanyeol's digits as he continues to drool over them.

Chanyeol takes his fingers out of Jongin's mouth, and Jongin can't help the whine that escapes his throat. He chases after those fingers, the string of saliva still connecting his lips and Chanyeol's hands together. Chanyeol makes quick work of divesting Jongin of his pants, and Jongin helps him along, kicking his clothes off once they reach the ankle.

“Let me, let me,” Chanyeol says, butting Jongin's hands out of the way when he tries to take off his shirt.

“Werewolf thing?”

“If I touch it, it'll smell like me,” Chanyeol murmurs, tossing Jongin's shirt across the room, getting both of his hands all over Jongin's torso.

“It's so much better to scent you when you're like this,” he mouths against Jongin's chest, breath fanning across Jongin's pectorals. “You'll smell like me for days,” Chanyeol adds, and there's a rawness, a sharpness to his tone that makes the hairs on the back of Jongin's neck rise. “Not even a shower will get my smell off you.”

Jongin groans, hips bucking up off the bed. He can feel his cock swelling in his underwear, and it is a stark reminder to him that he's almost completely naked, but Chanyeol still has his tank top and shorts on.

“Off, please,” Jongin says, tugging on Chanyeol's clothes. Chanyeol throws him a smirk, but relents, getting up off the bed and taking off _everything_.

“Oh... Oh,” Jongin says, turned on his side, facing Chanyeol's naked body. “Oh my God.”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol says, as he grabs his dick in his hand, slowly jacking it up and down to full hardness.

“Is that—”

“No,” Chanyeol says, “It is not fully hard.”

“It's so... it's so _big_ ,” Jongin murmurs to himself, and can feel the spittle of drool coming out the sides of his mouth as he keeps his gaze firmly planted on Chanyeol's insanely huge wolf dick.

Chanyeol creeps closer, and gets back on the bed, hovering over Jongin. Jongin kicks off his own underwear, and now they're both chest to chest, leg to leg, nothing but skin touching skin. Jongin can feel a sheen of sweat starting on all the places he and Chanyeol's body touch—can feel the heat emanating off of Chanyeol's torso like an oven.

He feels that cloying, tugging sensation in his gut pulling him in at high speed, and before Jongin can stop himself he smashes his and Chanyeol's lips together, stealing a kiss.

He expects Chanyeol to freeze, and push him away. Instead, he gets Chanyeol's hands cradling the back of his head, angling his neck backwards so he has all the control in the kiss. He gets Chanyeol shoving his tongue inside his mouth, licking behind his teeth, pulling gasp after gasp out of Jongin's throat.

Chanyeol kisses like he's trying to tell Jongin something. Like he's trying to pull the wool off from over Jongin's eyes. Jongin reaches his hands out, grabbing onto Chanyeol’s biceps for purchase. He lets Chanyeol press his tongue deep inside his mouth, licks back just as dirty. Chanyeol's grip against the back of Jongin's neck gets tighter, and he gasps into Chanyeol's mouth in surprise.

“You have no _idea_ how much I wanna fuck you,” Chanyeol says in between breaths, and he sucks on Jongin's tongue like there will never be another day. “How much I’ve wanted to fuck you since the first time I saw you.”

Jongin's head is spinning so hard on lust, so driven while Chanyeol fucks his tongue back into Jongin’s mouth, nipping on his bottom lip, biting the skin.

“Ah, Ah,” Jongin says, “Chanyeol, I'll beg you if I have too, I'll beg you if I have too.”

Chanyeol pulls back, staring into Jongin's eyes. Jongin can feel where Chanyeol's huge dick is pressed up against his hip bone, and can feel the way their precum is mixing together on his belly.

“In due time,” Chanyeol says cryptically, but not without a smirk.

He reaches over into the bed stand and pulls out a huge bottle of lube, pouring some on his fingers. He sits up, pushing Jongin's legs open roughly, and shoving a pillow under his hips before letting his index and middle finger circle around Jongin's rim.

“How many times do you do this?” Chanyeol asks softly.

Jongin feels red in the face, embarrassment pulsing through his veins. “If I say every night, are you going to judge me?”

Chanyeol moans, “That's hot little human,” he says, plunging his two fingers in at once.

Jongin gasps in surprise, but it quickly turns into a moan with how full Chanyeol's fingers make him feel. His brain was right. Two of Chanyeol's fingers _does_ feel like three of his own.

“You're so loose still,” Chanyeol intones, crooking his fingers up. Jongin whines as Chanyeol fingers his prostate, feeling the way the sweat beads against the back of his neck.

“I f-fingered myself before I went to your work,” Jongin admits, rocking back down against Chanyeol's hand. That seems to spur Chanyeol on even more, the pace of his fingers increasing. Jongin feels no shame, meeting each of Chanyeol's thrusts. “I finger myself all the time thinking about y-you,” he says, “about what you can-what you can do.”

Chanyeol's eyes flash red, pinning Jongin in place. “You want me to fill you up with my seed,” he says honestly, “want me to fuck you and breed you until you can't move, until you're so fucking full of my cum it would drip out of your tiny little hole if you so much as rolled over.”

“F-Fuck, please, Chanyeol, please!” Jongin screams, feeling his breath ricocheting higher and higher as Chanyeol continues mercilessly fingering him. He grabs onto Chanyeol’s shoulder for purchase, nails digging fiercely into Chanyeol’s skin. Jongin hopes it leaves a mark.

“You want to fucking h-hang off my knot,” Chanyeol grits out, and adds a third finger inside Jongin. “You wanna fucking be owned by me. Isn't that right? You're just a little hole for a werewolves’ knot, aren't you? You're just so greedy... so _greedy…_ ”

“Yes'm,” Jongin gasps out, and can feel tears forming on the corners of his eyes, “'m greedy, I'm so greedy.”

“For what?” Chanyeol asks, voice harsh.

“Y-Your knot,” Jongin says, “I wan-want your knot so f...so bad.”

“I'll give it to you,” Chanyeol says, tone brokering no room for argument. “I'll give my baby anything he wants.”

“'m your baby,” Jongin says, brain fuzzy, “'m your baby…”

Chanyeol grips Jongin's cock with his other hand and starts jerking it off in time with the thrusts of his fingers. The pleasure is so overwhelming to Jongin, he can't do anything but lay there and take it. To accept anything that Chanyeol will give him. _He's gonna knot you. He's gonna knot you_ , Jongin's brain sings, _He's gonna knot you and he's gonna fuck you until you're pregnant with his pups_.

Jongin comes all over Chanyeol's hands once the thought of Chanyeol making him pregnant fills up his mind, full body spasming in Chanyeol's grip. He clenches down hard on Chanyeol's fingers, still pressed up against his prostate, a loud whine flinging itself out between his lips as fresh tears flow down his cheeks.

Soon, the feeling is gone.

“Shh, Shh, I got you,” Chanyeol says softly, right against Jongin's ear. Chanyeol's entire weight is pressed down against Jongin's body, locking him in place against the mattress, keeping him immobile. The thought makes him shudder, but it also makes him feel immensely safe and protected.

In the arms of his werewolf.

Jongin feels his mind return back to normal in degrees. The first thing he becomes aware of is how hot his body feels, but that's probably because Chanyeol is still completely smothering him, mouth pressed against the side of Jongin's face, breathing in his scent.

The second, and most obvious thing Jongin becomes aware of, is Chanyeol's thick, hard cock pressing insistently against his hipbone. His eyes shoot open wide.

“Your dick,” Jongin breathes out slowly, voice hoarse. He must have shouted something when he came, not that he can really remember. Jongin smacks his lips together, taking in a deep breath through his mouth. He definitely needs some water.

Chanyeol pulls back from Jongin, in a similar state of duress. He's now kneeling between Jongin's still spread legs, full, hard cock on display.

“Just ignore it,” he says, “It'll go down.”

“Can I... touch it?” Jongin asks tentatively. He doesn't move his eyes from Chanyeol's dick. In fact, he soaks in the sight before him, the way the head of Chanyeol's cock is thick and bulbous, with veins and pre-cum running down the sides of the shaft. Jongin eyes Chanyeol's balls, heavy and full, loaded with cum. Jongin desperately wants that inside him. Jongin can't describe how _badly_ he wants that inside him.

“Sure,” Chanyeol says, staring at Jongin. He gets on his back on the bed, and now it's Jongin's turn to sit up and straddle over Chanyeol’s thighs, as he reaches tentative hands out to slowly jerk Chanyeol off.

“It's so big,” Jongin notes, speeding his hands up. Jongin can’t tear his eyes away from Chanyeol’s dick or his face, flitting back and forth to watch the way his face scrunches up in pleasure.

“Glad you s-see it before you try it,” Chanyeol laughs, “it has scared some people away before.”

 _Not me,_ Jongin thinks, and feels his mouth drooling. The tugging sensation in his gut quickens as he jerks Chanyeol off sloppy. A part of him wants to spread himself open and impale himself down on Chanyeol’s cock right now. Jongin lets out a low moan as he squeezes the base of Chanyeol’s cock with his hands. _It feels like I was made for this,_ he thinks, as the pre cum drips down over his fingers.

“You don't scare me,” Jongin says, tone full of conviction. He shoots Chanyeol a solid, straight gaze, meeting his eyes. “You don't scare me at all,” he whispers, circling his fingers over the head of Chanyeol's dick, making a tight fist, and speeding up his movements until he gets to sit back and watch the way Chanyeol cums all over Jongin's hands and his own stomach. Jongin takes his fingers back, covered in cum, and brings it to his mouth. He licks everything off of his hands, squeaky clean, before leaning over Chanyeol's lower abdomen, and licking off all the cum off his body. Jongin feels the way Chanyeol’s abdomen tenses beneath him, as he licks long, purposeful stripes against the skin. He nips at Chanyeol’s flesh with his teeth, reveling in the way Chanyeol shudders underneath him.

“You're fucking crazy, Jongin,” Chanyeol murmurs, yanking Jongin by his hair up to his face, so that Chanyeol can smash their lips together. Chanyeol kisses him much the same way he did earlier—fiercely, intensely, and with so much tongue Jongin can feel the spit dripping out of the corners of his mouth. He kind of wants Chanyeol to spit in his mouth, he thinks hotly, as he licks back inside Chanyeol’s mouth, pushing against the movements of his tongue all the same. Chanyeol moans against Jongin’s mouth, like an open flame, his hands splayed across Jongin’s back, trapping him close. Jongin forgot for a moment how full he was earlier, his body already starving again, for real food, but also, for Chanyeol’s hands all over him. Chanyeol bites Jongin’s lower lip again, hard, and Jongin moans easily. He knows how swollen his lips will look, and all it does is excite him. It is so messy, the way they share bodily fluids, but Jongin feels so light right now in Chanyeol’s arms, he can't even find it in himself to care.

***

“Where's the knot?” he asks a little while later, when they're both cleaned up. Jongin's freshly showered and in borrowed clothes from Chanyeol. His shirts are just a tad too big, so Jongin finds himself swimming in them. Chanyeol keeps eyeing him in his clothes though, a sinister look crossing his face. Jongin is starting to pick up on certain werewolf ‘tells’ now. And he can definitely read that Chanyeol likes him in his own clothes.

“It comes out during penetrative sex,” Chanyeol says, snorting. “You'll get it soon enough.”

“Good,” Jongin says heartily, eyeing Chanyeol once over from where he's cooking at the stove.

“By the way,” Chanyeol asks, as he turns over the meat in the pan, “what were you thinking of when you came?”

Jongin’s cheeks flush. Chanyeol’s bluntness with regard to sex making his brain halt midmotion.

“You smelled… positively delicious,” Chanyeol says, casting Jongin a low smirk as he finishes cooking the food. Jongin watches Chanyeol’s hands again, utterly fascinated. “So, what was it?”

“You,” Jongin says, biting his bottom lip. He hisses at the pain, still sensitive from earlier when Chanyeol treated it like a chew toy.

“Elaborate,” Jongin can almost hear the eyeroll in Chanyeol’s tone.

“It was you… fucking me and, and,” Jongin pauses, looking at Chanyeol. “Do I have to say it out loud?” he whines.

Now Chanyeol _does_ roll his eyes where Jongin can see, and gives him a _look_.

“Fine!” Jongin says, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. He looks away from Chanyeol. “It was you f-fucking me and filling me up, making me pregnant with your pups.”

_Crack!_

Jongin looks up at the loud noise in concern, and sees the wooden spoon Chanyeol was using to stir the food now snapped in half, pieces on the floor.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol breathes out, picking up the pieces off the floor and throwing it in the trash. “And that was my favorite spoon.”

Jongin gets up from his seat on the stool near the countertop island, and walks over to Chanyeol by the stove. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol chuckles, and he flips the knob on the stove off. “Food’s done, if you’re hungry.”

“I am,” Jongin says, and Chanyeol crowds him backwards, pressing Jongin’s body against the sleek, stainless steel fridge.

“Me too,” Chanyeol says, before shoving his tongue back into Jongin’s mouth, and getting his meal.

***

From there on out, it starts becoming routine for Chanyeol to finger Jongin at every free chance they get. It almost feels like the last of the wall of hesitation that was between them has all but crumbled away. Chanyeol himself too has started to loosen up around Jongin, more or less, at least in the sense where his cryptic remarks don’t leave Jongin as confused as before. If anything, Jongin feels like he’s starting to understand Chanyeol-speak, and what many of those little mannerisms mean. He starts to be able to differentiate between _werewolf-ism_ and Chanyeol- _ism_ , although of course, Jongin’s noticed many of the things are one and the same.

Jongin spends every waking moment that he isn’t working, hanging out with friends, or at home lounging around, on Chanyeol's bed, flat on his back, legs spread wide as Chanyeol fingers him dirty, fast and rough, pulling orgasm after orgasm out of Jongin's body he can. Sometimes, though, it’ll be torturously slow, with Chanyeol edging Jongin for hours on end, making him whine and writhe and beg for it, coming so hard from the pleasure he has to wipe the tears on his cheeks with Chanyeol's blanket. Those are always the best times, Jongin surmises, because whenever Chanyeol pulls tears from him, he’ll spend another hour pressing Jongin flat into the mattress, licking him, scenting him, and rubbing his body on him. They never go farther than that though, despite Jongin’s complaints, and Chanyeol seems content enough with the hand jobs Jongin gives him in return.

He always licks his hands clean, of course. Because that seems to be what sets the possessiveness off in Chanyeol the most, and gets him manhandled back into the mattress that much quicker.

Jongin, for starters, feels absolutely _radiant._ There's a certain lightness to his step now as he goes about his day, his muscles nice and loose, body and mind more relaxed than he can ever remember. He's also noticed in the mirrors that his skin has started to look better too. There's a healthy glow to his body when he washes his face—problem areas where he used to get acne seemingly gone, his skin tone now a nice even, vibrant golden brown. Jongin notices when he combs his hair that it feels fluffier than it’s usual crispy rat nest—but the biggest giveaway that something has changed for a more positive note, is that he’s noticed he doesn’t tire at work so easily anymore.

“You’re like, glistening,” Taemin says, once he shuts the music off and leans against the mirror to support himself whilst he catches his breath. Taemin wipes his sweaty forehead with a towel, drying the fringe of his black hair, before throwing it at Jongin, snapping his attention back to him.

“Earth to Jongin,” Taemin says, rolling his eyes.

“Hmm?” Jongin says, where his foot is braced delicately on the top of a barre while he stretches out the side, sinking lowly against the floor in a flourish until his legs are spread apart wide, at a near 180 degree angle, save for the ankle still delicately resting on the topmost barre. Jongin sighs, sinking into the stretch, feeling good.

“Should you even be doing that?” Taemin's voice comes right behind Jongin, and he looks up to see his friend standing behind him, hands out, in the reflection of the mirror. “Your _waist_ , Jongin!”

“It doesn’t hurt,” Jongin says, offhandedly, but lets Taemin lift him up from the ground anyway, hands gripping his torso and pulling him into a standing position. Jongin turns around to face Taemin, noting their little height difference. Taemin rolls his eyes, scoffing.

“What do you mean it doesn’t hurt?”

“I mean, it doesn’t hurt,” Jongin says, shrugging. Now that he thinks about it, a lot of the old body aches and pains he used to carry with him don’t hurt nearly as much as they used too. Where Jongin's waist would have prevented such a type of stretch before, he simply feels the nice pleasant aftereffects of holding himself apart like that. Hell, he doesn’t even feel tired from today’s earlier set of classes, and he was standing in with Taemin helping him with his teenage students.

“You did this last week too, when you were practicing pirouettes on your _left_ leg,” Taemin scolds, “Jongin, come on, your ankle.”

“It really doesn’t hurt,” Jongin repeats and his gaze turns curious. “I’m serious. It feels like my body is a bit stronger now.”

Jongin thinks about last week, and the successful three pirouettes he had done in a row. It didn’t even occur to him that he shouldn’t have done it. It just felt natural, like it did when he was a teenager, when his body hadn’t yet been wracked by the pains of constant dancing. Jongin can clearly remember one of the nights months ago when he had clearly overexerted himself during class. But come to think of it, none of this has happened in his most recent memory.

Taemin looks at him, eyebrows scrunched in confusement, before snorting and letting out a low chuckle. “This your wolf boy's doing, huh?” His voice pulls Jongin out of his thought process.

Jongin feels heat rise to his cheeks. “Maybe?” he says out loud, “I don’t actually know… we haven’t uh, you know…”

“What? Had sex?”

“Gone all the way,” Jongin squeaks out, embarrassed.

“‘Gone all the way’ what are you fifteen?” Taemin snickers. “You’re acting like such a virgin right now.”

“Taemin, stooooppppp,” Jongin whines. “It is a bit embarrassing.”

“Your werewolf's fucking you to good health, I can’t believe it.”

“Not fucking.”

“Okay, you’re _drinking_ to good health,” Taemin waggles his eyebrows, making an obscene gesture with his hands.

“You disgust me,” Jongin yells, throwing an empty water bottle at Taemin.

“You’re the disgusting one here,” Taemin snorts, “getting a lot of protein that way, eh?”

“Ugh!” Jongin whines, to which Taemin’s only response is to laugh.

They banter back and forth for a while, before it devolves into play wrestling against the floor. Sometimes, Jongin loved the fact that he and Taemin taught in pairs, because it meant he was never alone. They grapple back and forth for fun, a string of laughter in their wake. Jongin gets the upper hand on Taemin this time however, and even Taemin looks surprised at the outcome.

“Huh,” Taemin says, from where Jongin has him pinned on the floor, “you do feel stronger.” He tries to push back against Jongin’s grip, but it’s no use. “Please release my hands, by the way,” he nudges Jongin, “your grip is hurting my arms now.”

“Oh, Sorry!” Jongin says, letting Taemin’s arms go and shuffling back. He sits up, right next to where Taemin is starfished against the floor. Jongin looks at his friend, whose chest is heaving from their wrestling, and thinks about himself. He doesn’t even feel a _lick_ of tiredness. Sure, he’s sweaty, that’s something Jongin doesn’t think he could ever get rid of, but the usual bout of gasping breaths he would get from horse playing with Taemin, especially after teaching the teenagers class, just isn’t there.

“Damn,” Taemin says, his breathing finally catching up now. He pushes himself into a sitting position next to Jongin. “That wolf mojo really working out for you, huh?”

“Stop,” Jongin blushes, covering his face. Taemin laughs again, but this time starts needling Jongin with questions about Chanyeol, until it's almost time for their next class. Jongin dodges as many of the personal ones that he can, but does in fact tell Taemin that Chanyeol is tall, handsome, and _insanely_ buff.

“Just your type,” Taemin rolls his eyes, “bigger than you and able to make you feel small.”

“Hey!”

“What?” Taemin shrugs, “You act like we don’t all know it.”

Jongin whines and they settle into a comfortable silence. Taemin finishes the last of his water bottle, while Jongin sips lightly on his.

“I bet I could land a grand jeté now,” Jongin says thoughtfully, breaking their comfortable silence.

“You would be an idiot to attempt it,” Taemin chides. Jongin's about to fire back a retort, before Taemin cuts him off, saying, “but do it anyway, let me get my camera and record.”

Jongin laughs.

***

“You like this?” Chanyeol says, where he's three fingers deep in Jongin, thrusting in and out of him, pace so torturously slow Jongin feels like he's breaking apart at the seams. It’s different this time around. Chanyeol’s actions are unhurried and purposeful, like he’s got all the time in the world. Jongin’s back arches off the bed, with how good Chanyeol’s fingers feel.

“Yes,” Jongin whines. He reaches up and grips Chanyeol's shoulders tightly, digging his hands against Chanyeol’s skin.

“I like how fragile you are,” Chanyeol admits, voice more wolf than human, “I like how I could break you. Would you want me too?” His fingers piston in and out of Jongin’s hole, and Jongin’s eyes roll back, imagining it was Chanyeol’s dick instead. “Would you beg me to?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Jongin cries out like a mantra, his skin hot all over as he rocks down against Chanyeol's hand. He lets go of Chanyeol’s neck, arms falling to rest on the bed at his sides. He grips the sheets tightly, skin across his knuckles stretched taut. “Stick your k-knot in me,” Jongin gasps out, voice hoarse, “fuck me so hard I can’t move, fuck me so much I black out—”

The pace of Chanyeol's hand increases, his fingers fixated over Jongin's prostate, moving in double time, as he works to bring Jongin closer and closer to the edge of orgasm.

“—and just keep, just keep going,” Jongin bites out, feeling a shiver up his spine, “even if I black out just keep _going_.”

Chanyeol lets out a loud snarl, and Jongin's eyes shoot open to see where Chanyeol's painted both of their bodies in white with his cum. It only takes just a few more curls of his fingers inside Jongin until he's spasming as well, body shaking in Chanyeol's grip as he wrings another orgasm out of him.

“Ahh,” Jongin whimpers, legs sore and boneless. “You came when I said—”

“I know what you said,” Chanyeol replies gruffly, cutting him off as he wipes them both off with a towel on the floor. He had just come out of the shower after working out at the gym when Jongin jumped him.

“I meant it,” Jongin says, as Chanyeol focusses on wiping all the cum off of his body. Jongin's just a bit sad he didn’t get to swallow it this time.

“Sure, sure,” Chanyeol says, agreeing but not really paying attention.

Jongin grabs him by the chin, forcing Chanyeol to look at him. They’ve gotten better with these things now, the casual touches, the reaching out, the possessiveness that seems to have taken root in Jongin's stomach since his taste of Chanyeol started increasing everyday. “I’m serious,” Jongin repeats, and his voice is solid like stone. “If we fucked and you knotted me, and I passed out from how good it felt, I want you to _keep going_.”

“You have no idea what you’re saying,” Chanyeol snaps, throwing the towel across the room. His voice is harsh and mean as his eyes flash red at Jongin, a warning, but Jongin refuses to break his gaze.

“I said,” Jongin repeats, gaze matching Chanyeol's, unwavering, “if I pass out, you don’t stop. You keep going. I want to wake up back on your knot, I w-wanna come to and still feel you _fucking_ me.”

Chanyeol bristles next to him, and Jongin can feel the tension in Chanyeol’s shoulders, but ultimately, Chanyeol’s the one to break Jongin's gaze. He lets out a long, heady, sigh.

“You’ll be the death of me,” Chanyeol sighs, smirking, and he rolls his body over on top of Jongin's, pushing his weight down against the mattress deliciously. Jongin lets himself sink into the bed, Chanyeol’s body on top of him a comfort. “The absolute death of me,” Chanyeol nuzzles his cheek against Jongin's licking up his ear slowly. Jongin feels himself already getting aroused again, and he moves his head to align his mouth with Chanyeol’s, kissing him deeply.

“Good,” Jongin breathes out shakily, against Chanyeol’s lips, arching his body up against Chanyeol’s solid weight, “Good.”

***

“Damn, this is what you look like when you get laid on the regular, huh?” Baekhyun says, taking up space on the couch in Jongin's apartment again. Jongdae's out fetching dinner, and Jongin called him halfway to the restaurant to let him know they needed enough food for one more person. Jongdae had bitched over the phone, talking about “that blasted brat in my house again” but Jongin couldn’t help but laugh. Jongdae hung up without another word.

“Hmm,” Baekhyun says, eating the last of Jongdae's mochi ice cream that was in the freezer.

“Man,” Jongin says, watching as Baekhyun throws the wrapper away, and gets up to wash his hands in the kitchen sink. He follows him, huffing.

“Why do you always instigate shit with, Jongdae?” Jongin rolls his eyes, “He’ll know you ate the last one!”

“I kinda like it when he's riled up,” Baekhyun shrugs, shaking his hands dry in the sink. “It's kinda hot.”

“Do not call my brother hot around me, please,” Jongin complains, sitting at the kitchen table and spinning his phone in his hand. Chanyeol bought him one of those griptok things so that he could lessen the chance of cracking the phone screen, again. Jongin spins the phone around on the giptok a few more times, sure he shouldn’t do it, but doing it anyway. He can imagine Chanyeol rolling his eyes, telling him his phone will break if he keeps it up. The thought makes him smile.

“What if… we, you know,” Baekhyun says, and Jongin looks up at the seriousness in Baekhyun's tone, thoughts of Chanyeol scattering to the back burner.

“Repeat that please?” Jongin asks, and Baekhyun looks _shy_.

“I said… what if we… me and Jongdae, if we were together… would you be mad?”

“No,” Jongin says, voice pitched in a question, “Why would I be?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “He's your brother. I’m me.”

“Yeah, my best friend,” Jongin jokes, tickling under Baekhyun's chin. “My favorite pain in the ass. Why on Earth would I be upset if you two were together?”

“Dunno,” Baekhyun says, but his shoulders sag in relief. “Now I gotta ‘woo’ him.”

“I don’t think you’ll need much help in that department,” Jongin admits, but before Baekhyun can say anything, the front door slams open with a bang, as Jongdae trudges in with three bags of food, dropping them on the table.

“No cucumber in the salad,” he says out loud. Jongin hides a smirk behind his hand. He knows Jongdae isn’t talking to him.

“Jongin your chicken is here, and yes you will eat all of it,” Jongdae notes. Jongin rolls his eyes at his brother but still hides it from his view, not wanting to risk Jongdae's wrath.

“Thanks, hyung,” he says cheerily, digging into his meal without a second thought. Jongdae regards him with a look of disgust, but Jongin is so used to it, it simply passes right over his mind.

“No cucumbers and no garlic in these, Baekhyunnie,” Jongdae says, pushing the food lightly to him.

“Thanks, Jongdae,” Baekhyun says softly, ears turning a dark shade of red.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jongdae replies, getting up to go to the kitchen. Jongin doesn’t miss the similar state of red that Jongdae’s cheeks have turned.

He goes back to digging into his food, sauce from the stir fry chicken and batchoy getting all over his face, when he hears a loud clang from the kitchen.

“Yah!” Jongdae yells, “Which one of you shitheads ate my ice cream?”

Jongin watches as Baekhyun coughs on a cherry tomato.

***

“Wow,” Sehun says, as he’s eyeing Jongin up and down. “You look like you’re… glowing?”

“I think it's all the sex,” Jongin says deadpan, letting Sehun into the apartment.

“Didn’t need to know that,” Sehun replies back in kind, flopping on the couch. It's been awhile since he and Sehun had the chance to hang out properly in person, most of their communication being rendered to text messages or errant phone calls every now and then. Such is the life of an adult, Jongin thinks bitterly, as he hasn’t even seen Baekhyun since their dinner with Jongdae a week ago.

“You’ve been so busy,” Jongin says, grabbing some drinks out of the fridge, referring to Sehun's new job taking the most out of him and his new… boyfriend taking even more.

Jongin walks to the living room and watches as Sehun unwraps the scarf around his neck carefully, wincing when the fabric catches on his wounds.

“God,” Jongin says, “you look like an animal attacked the shit out of you,” Jongin makes a face, looking at the various teeth marks all over Sehun's neck as he settles on the couch next to him, handing him a bottle of water.

“What can I say?” Sehun smirks, “Johnny gets hungry, and I’m more than grateful to provide.”

“Didn’t need to know that,” Jongin parrots, rolling his eyes.

“You should see the amount of bed sheets we stained in the beginning,” Sehun says, totally serious, “I just buy them in black now.”

“You’re the worst,” Jongin snorts, making a disgusted face. “I think you have a serious biting kink.”

Sehun gives him a _look_ , scoffing. “Yeah, says the dude who wants to get _pregnant_.”

“Hey!” Jongin says, “It's not a real pregnancy, because that can’t happen.”

“Now why do you sound disappointed by that?”

“Shut up,” Jongin knocks his shoulder against Sehun, laughing. “I just like the idea you know… being filled.”

“Here we go again,” Sehun scoffs, “I swear not a day goes by you don’t bring this shit up to me.”

“Well it's always on my mind!” Jongin crosses his arms over his chest, pouting.

“He still hasn’t fucked you yet, huh?” Sehun asks. Despite the fact they haven’t seen each other in a while, Sehun is very much up to date with the going-ons in Jongin’s life. Unfortunately thanks to Baekhyun, too, of course.

“No,” Jongin replies sourly, “and it's been months.” He crosses his arms over his chest, pouting. Just the other night, Jongin had tried to convince Chanyeol that he was ready to be knotted, but Chanyeol wouldn’t hear any of it. Instead, he fingered Jongin and sucked his dick so much that Jongin nearly passed out on the bed, thoughts of being knotted temporarily removed from the forefront of his mind. By the time Jongin wanted to pester Chanyeol again into fucking him, he was already three orgasms down and way too weakened to keep going. Jongin knew right then and there that Chanyeol had overworked him on purpose. He pouts at the memory.

“Huh,” Sehun notes, “That's different.”

“Different?”

“Well,” Sehun starts, then shakes his head, “nah, it's nothing probably. Nothing worth getting worked up over.”

Jongin eyes him suspiciously. “Come on,” he says, “What is it?”

Sehun watches him carefully, before shrugging. “Nothing crazy,” he says, putting his hands up so Jongin remains calm, “I just didn’t peg Chanyeol as the type of guy to date around for so long.”

“Oh,” Jongin says, but Sehun's cryptic words make him even more confused. “We’ve been together for three months now,” Jongin adds, feeling just a tad self conscious.

“Yeah,” Sehun agrees, scratching the back of his neck where it’s free of bite marks. “I can’t believe it’s been that long.”

“Me neither,” Jongin says, smiling softly. He thinks about Chanyeol now, his big arms, his big smile, his even bigger heart. Jongin gets the overwhelming urge to call Chanyeol up just to hear his voice, even though he knows Chanyeol is still at work right now.

Sehun pats his knee. “It’s probably nothing too crazy anyway,” Sehun says, knocking his shoulder back against Jongin's.

Jongin bites his lip, accepting Sehun’s explanation for now. “Okay,” he says.

They sit in comfortable silence for a beat, just soaking in each other's presence. Sehun catches Jongin up on his life and his job, going on and on about the intricacies of being a paralegal. Sehun's very passionate about vampiric rights, and is pushing for more fair and legal legislation within the firm he works for. Jongin can’t help but admire his drive, and listening to him talk about what motivates him brings a smile to Jongin's face.

He also, for the life of him, can’t stop looking at the bite marks on Sehun's neck. They’re tiny little things, twin incisor piercings side by side all over his throat. They look like insect bites, the way they’re all over the place, like Sehun got attacked by a swarm of angry bees instead of one single, sloppy, vampire with very bad precision skills.

“Wondering what it feels like?” Sehun smirks, and Jongin at least has the decency to look ashamed while caught staring.

“Yeah,” Jongin breathes out truthfully, “but not from a vampire.”

“Whoa,” Sehun says, the smile vanishing off of his face. “You’ve got a serious death wish saying that, dude.”

“You know he… he freaked out once when I bared my neck at him,” Jongin continues, lost in thought, “everytime we’re together, it's a struggle to remember not to do it again.”

“Baring your neck to a werewolf is stupid,” Sehun chides, “and that's coming from _me_ , the person who fucks _vampires_.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jongin says, but he's not really listening. Instead, he's thinking about Chanyeol's hot breath on his neck, the momentary feeling of absolute boiling, white hot lust that shot through him when Chanyeol's teeth grazed his skin. He was telling the truth when he confessed to Sehun, but every single time Chanyeol scents him, every single time Chanyeol puts his mouth near Jongin's face, it is only by the strongest will Jongin possesses that keeps him from turning his head to the side, showing the column of his throat off to Chanyeol.

He shivers on the couch, a cold chill racing up his spine.

“Just be careful,” Sehun says, taking Jongin out of his reverie, “once again, this is coming from someone who sleeps with a vampire. Baring your neck is like asking them to kill you.”

 _But is it really?_ Jongin wonders, remembering Chanyeol's actions. He looked more like a pink cheeked flustered high schooler than an angry beast about to kill Jongin. He did get mad though, but it didn’t feel murderous, like the way Sehun’s trying to get at. It didn’t feel like he was going to claw Jongin's throat out with his teeth. It felt… it felt…

 _Feral_ , Jongin thinks. _Feral_.

Like Chanyeol was being held back only by the skin of his teeth—only by the self awareness of his _human_ side over his wolf. Like Jongin baring his neck was a call to Chanyeol’s primal instincts: to tame, to trap, to _take_. As if Jongin showing the flesh of his neck was less of a spur of the moment action, and a more sinister, innate call. Jongin thinks in a way, it was almost like Chanyeol wanted to bite Jongin just as much in that moment as Jongin wanted the _teeth._

Like Jongin burned him with a coal iron so hot he jumped back, _afraid_ of himself.

Afraid of what he could do.

Jongin sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, presses down with his teeth so hard to get his breathing under control.

 _God._ He wants Chanyeol to bite him. _God._ He wants Chanyeol’s mouth against his neck. _God—_

That tugging sensation that has lived in his gut for the better part of the last decade, has finally seemed to _sing_. It’s calling, it’s calling.

And for once, the signals are not crossed. His mind is privy to what his body needs.

It's the bite, Jongin thinks. It wants the _bite_.

A shudder runs up and down his spine. Jongin scratches the back of his neck, runs the pads of his fingers against his arms as flashes of heat pass through his skin, an uncomfortable prickling sensation settling on his body.

“Are you good?” Sehun asks, his voice scaring Jongin so much he flinches. “Whoa,” Sehun adds, scooting closer to Jongin on the couch and reaching out a hand. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Jongin says, eyes focussed again on Sehun's neck once more. wondering what a werewolf bite would look like instead. “I’m good,” he repeats, more for his own sake than Sehun’s.

Jongin wrings his hands together in his lap, his mouth opening and closing, lips smacking softly together. How hard would Chanyeol need to bite him to leave a mark? How hard would Chanyeol need to bite him to make it hurt? And how deeply Chanyeol would need to sink his teeth into Jongin’s neck to leave a _scar_?

Sehun eyes him cautiously, one pointy eyebrow lifted up, and _hmmphs_ in Jongin's direction, but says nothing more.

It’s harder to concentrate from then on, but Jongin does his best. He catches up with Sehun over a shared box of pizza, continuing to regale stories of work, friends, old flames, and adulthood misery. Sehun tells Jongin about Johnny and his vampire clan, and Jongin tells Sehun about Taemin’s antics at work, and how their younger coworkers play pranks on him constantly.

It’s a good enough distraction, Jongin thinks, because if he was left alone with his thoughts right now, he’s not sure the state he’d be in. His eyes still flit to Sehun’s neck throughout the night, even as Jongin tries his hardest not to look.

Towards the end of dinner, for good reason, Sehun puts the scarf back around his neck, covering the bite marks. Jongin feels that once he can no longer see them, the obsessive way he focused on them seems to simmer down for just a moment.

He isn’t yet able to tell whether that reaction is a good or a bad one.

***

 _For the sake of my sanity,_ Jongin thinks later on that night in the quiet of his bedroom, with Sehun and pizza long gone. He stares up at the ceiling, restless. Jongin tosses and turns in bed, mind racing once more. He mindlessly grabs the side of his neck, fingers tracing over the skin.

He recalls Sehun’s words from earlier.

_Are you okay?_

Jongin watches the night sky as it peeks through the blinds, mind stuck in repetition over his revelation from today. The weight of his own fingers against the juncture of his neck comes to the forefront once more, as he lets his hands caress the skin as he wonders once again what it would be like to _feel_ bitten.

It’s a terrible desire, Jongin knows. To want the bite of a wolf. For a vampire bite is taboo, but expected. Humans that mingle with vampires know exactly what they’re getting into. And the laws and regulations in place, recognize that a vampire is _not_ a vampire without the bite.

The same cannot be said for the elusive werewolves, who, despite being known amongst society, remain the most mysterious, and well kept secret of all.

For Jongin to go out of his way these last few months, to chase after this burning need, is enough to make any sane person change their view on him wholeheartedly. Jongin’s stomach turns over, tied up in knots. He takes his hand off his neck and pulls the blanket up over his face.

_Are you okay?_

_I sure hope I am_ , he thinks, mind swimming with images of Chanyeol’s face and the sound of his laughter. Jongin falls into a listless sleep, the imprint of Chanyeol's teeth against his neck roaring in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading.  
> leave a kudus and a comment and let me know what you think ❤️


End file.
